The Lost Ones
by mystery8icarus
Summary: "We never thought this would happen. I mean, sure, we knew we were crazy not quitting the job after the first night. But it was as if we couldn't leave-as if something was drawing us to stay there. We never thought we'd find out why..."
1. Prologue

**How this occurred, I have no idea. I mean, one minute I was surfing youtube and came across a video of a new Let's Play that one of my favorite Let's Players were doing, so I watched it.**

**Next thing I know I'm looking up wikis, fanfics and fanart.**

**I guess, the whole mystery of it just fascinates me. Why do they act that way? What really happened in the Bite of '87? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!**

**And thus, this appeared in my head. Yep...so original. XD So let's do this!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. I own only my two OCs in here. LET'S GO!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"That was awesome! Did you see what I did Cece?!" I looked up from my book at my brother.

My name is Cece Lumen. I have short black hair that stops at my chin, and pale skin. I have blue-grey eyes, but sometimes it seems to look almost purple when I look at it in the mirror. I also wear a pair of green glasses.

Any time you see me, you'll find I always wear my grey sweater. I can't go anywhere without it. Right now I was wearing it with a green shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans.

My brother is Danny Tenebrae. (Despite the difference in last names, we are most definitely siblings.) Unlike me, he has almost white blond hair, that's cut in a messy sort of way. His skin is more tan than my own, and he has dark brown eyes that could be mistaken for black.

He's currently dressed in a red t-shirt with black flames on it and very worn out jeans. Anyway, he grinned at me, holding his electric guitar proudly.

"I just made up an awesome solo! Oh man, this is gonna make everyone go wild!" I sighed.

"Danny, you said that about the last solo you made up, and not everyone was happy." I said, turning back to the book in front of me.

Danny groaned and pulled it away from me. "Oh come on Cece! You used to be so fun, and now you're just boring!" He smiled. "I know-why don't you bring out your violin? Then we can practice together!"

I sighed. "I don't know Danny...I haven't played in so long. Besides, we have more important matters on hand." I got up and walked over to the kitchen, where a newspaper laid on the table. "We have to find a job."

Danny frowned as he followed. "I thought we were doing fine with the band money-"

"Yes, but it's not enough now. All the money we owe is starting to pile up. If we don't pay up, we're gonna lose our home and we'll have to move back with..." I gulped. "THEM."

Danny winced, before walking over. He patted my shoulder. "Hey...that's not going to happen. I know we'll find a job! Let's see..." He took the newspaper and looked over the 'Help Wanted' section.

"Hmm...no...no...oh GOD NO...hey! Look at this!" He pointed an ad in the paper. I looked over at it and read it aloud.

"'Help Wanted: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria; Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift; 12 am to 6 am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters..." I read on silently and blinked.

"Not responsible for injury/dismemberment?" I asked, looking at Danny incredulously. He laughed. "I bet they're just messing around!" I raised an eyebrow before reading on and sighed. "Danny, this job only pays $120 a week! You realize that equals to $4 an hour?"

"It's this or nothing, Cece." he said solemnly, and I sighed again. He was right. Hopefully, this'll hold us over until we can get something better. However, there was an issue. "I doubt they'll hire both of us." I said.

"Of course they will! At least, I hope so. We may as well ask and give it a try!" he said optimistically. I smiled slightly before getting out a red marker and circling the ad. "Very well-let's give it a shot." I smiled at him.

We never thought that this would end up changing everything we ever knew.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus our main characters are introduced! As they set off to go and ask about the job, they have no idea what they're getting into, in both the job itself...and how the pizzeria connects with them.<strong>

**Please leave a review, advice is appreciated, and flames WILL BE DOUSED WITH WATER!**


	2. Night 1

**I have returned! Wow, just one day up and already 3 Favs and 4 Follows? That's pretty darn amazing for me. :D**

**Reviews: **

**_Videl654_- THANK YOU! :D I was hoping it did!**

**Favs: **

**The first 3 members of the Favs Club are _Nixxon Mysterio_, _Videl654_, and _Wildwolfinvader_! Videl, you're here again! :D Thanks all of you for joining! **

**Follows:**

**Wow, the members of the Favs Club have also joined the Follows Club, along with new member _TinyHippo_! Thanks so much again!**

**Ok, let's start the first night, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own my OCs Cece and Danny.**

* * *

><p>Night 1<p>

(Cece's POV)

As soon as we stepped through, I was immediately assaulted by the smell of pizza and the sound of children screaming and laughing. I looked around and grimaced.

Thank God this place doesn't do night parties.

Danny smiled happily as he looked around. "Seems like a fun place, huh?" he asked, and I sighed. "Let's just find someone and get the job." I said before walking off. He shrugged before following.

After dodging a group of running kids, we came across a girl in a blue and yellow waitress outfit. "Excuse me miss!" Danny called out, walking over to her. "Do you know where to find the manager?" he asked.

The girl smiled at us. "Of course, is something the matter?" she asked. I held up the ad. "We wanted to ask about the security job."

I should've known we were in trouble the moment I saw her face change. She turned pale, glancing for a moment at the animatronics before forcing a smile back on her face.

"O-oh, yes, that job! Um...are you sure? You seem rather young..." she trailed off, and I sighed. "We're 18, I assure you." I said flatly. For some reason, people often thought we were 14 or younger. It sucked looking like a kid.

"O-ok...I'll go get the manager for you." she squeaked out before she rushed off. Danny and I turned to each other, confused. "Ok...that was weird." Danny commented.

I nodded. "You could say that again..." I said, looking to where the girl had went. Soon a man in surprisingly casual clothing came out, and walked toward us. He had a tag that said 'Manager'.

"So! I hear you want to take the job in the night shift!" he said, smiling with eyes closed. "That's right sir!" Danny said happily. "Well I'm glad to hear that! The name's Finkle, Mr. Finkle! And you are-" Mr. Finkle suddenly stopped talking.

I frowned. "Sir? Are you alright?" I asked. I grew worried. The man was staring at us as if we had become ghosts...

"What...what are your names?" he asked, his voice hoarse. Danny and I looked at each other warily. "Um...I'm Danny. Danny Tenebrae. This is my sister, Cece Lumen. I know, the last names are different, but-"

"Danny and Cece, you say?" The man interrupted Danny as he turned paler. "Yes...Mr. Finkle, is something wrong?" I inquired, but as quick as it had appeared, Mr. Finkle returned to his cheery demeanor. "Oh nothing, nothing! Sorry about that-wonderful names you both have." He smiled.

"So you both want the job?" he asked, and we both nodded. "Er, yes, if that's ok with you sir, cause-""Oh no, that's WONDERFUL! You can both start tonight!" Mr. Finkle said happily, cutting Danny off once more.

I blinked. "We...we're hired?" I asked, and Mr. Finkle nodded. "Exactly! Hold on, I'll get your uniforms!" he smiled, turning and leaving as he whistled happily.

Danny blinked, before grinning. "What'd I tell you, Cece? Now we have a job! Easiest job ever scored!" He fistpumped in victory.

I smiled, though the manager's behavior bothered me. That had been strange...

I turned around, looking at the animatronics. The waitress had glanced at them earlier, as if afraid of them. But why? They were robots, they couldn't do anything...right?

But as I turned back around, I couldn't help but feel as if I was being watched.

* * *

><p>"WOO! First night!~ At Freddy's Pizzeria!" Danny shouted, laughing as he walked into the restaurant with me following.<p>

We were both wearing yellow shirts with hastily pasted on nametags and bright blue pants. Around my waist, however was my trusty grey sweater. We both had on security guard caps with the words 'SECURITY' on them.

I sighed. "Could you calm down Danny? It's only 11:30." I said. "So? I'm excited! First night on the job!" he exclaimed, humming cheerily. I rolled my eyes in response.

Mr. Finkle came out of his office and greeted us. "Hello Danny, Cece." He smiled. "Ready for your first night?" he asked. "You bet!" Danny exclaimed. "Good! I'll show you your office." Mr. Finkle exclaimed, before leading us out of the dining area.

I looked around. Cobwebs were in a lot of corners, not to mention all the worn out drawings on the walls and the dust covered stars. It was sad, really.

We reached the security office, and we looked inside. Mr. Finkle smiled apologetically. "I know it's a bit small, but I'm sure you'll both be able to fit." He handed me a tablet.

"This is what you use to view all the cameras. You press these buttons on the wall-" He gestured to the buttons on each side of the doors "-to close the doors and turn on the lights outside the door. I advise you to be careful-you're on a limited power supply. Only use these doors if NECESSARY." he firmly stated.

"Yeah Danny." I coyly said to my brother, who frowned at me. "Oh shut up."

Mr, Finkle smiled. "Well, I must be off. Your shift starts in 5 minutes. Good luck-you'll need it." He looked serious as he said this before smiling and waved farewell before leaving the building.

Danny went in the office. "Man, whoever was the last person here left a mess!" he exclaimed, noting all the trash on the desk.

I nodded as I stepped in and examined the place. There was a cobweb here and there, and along with the trash on the desk were some electronic monitoring devices as well as a fan. I frowned as I looked at the cupcake on one of the screens.

"..." I gently placed my cap over it. I then looked at the wall. There was a poster of the animatronics onstage, with the word 'CELEBRATE!' at the top, and also some more drawings. "...seems like a homey place." I commented, before finding a seat and sitting down.

Danny took the tablet and leaned back in his own seat on my right. He looked through the cameras before stopping on the camera focused on the Show Stage, where the three animatronics were. "We got this in the bag!" he said, grinning.

Suddenly, the phone rang. I frowned, before going to answer it. "Um, hello?" I asked. However, no one answered...until I noticed a voice message was waiting. I pressed Play, placing the phone away.

Danny snickered. "Wow Cece." I scowled at him as the message began.

_"Hello? Oh, Hello! Uh, I just wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_

"Really? That's nice!" Danny said happily. I rolled my eyes.

_"Um, I actually worked in the office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact."_

"Congratulations!" "Danny, shut up."

_"So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?"_

"Ok!" "Danny, seriously, SHUT UP. He can't hear you!" "I'm not listening to you!~"

_"Uh, let's see...first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Eh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know."_

I groaned. "This is going to take forever!" "Shh!" Danny shushed me.

**_"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."_**

"THAT'S THE GREETING?!" "That's a catchy motto."

_**"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property...or person."**_

"Wait, what?"

_**"Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person's report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced-"**_

"WHAT?!" we both shouted.

_"Blah, blah, blah. Now that might sound bad, I know-"_

"OF COURSE IT SOUNDS BAD!"

_"-but there's really nothing to worry about."_

"Of course there isn't." I scoffed. "He can't hear you." Danny teased. "THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR JOKING, DANNY!"

_"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit 'quirky' at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."_

"That's a good point." Danny commented. "SHUT. UP." I groaned, facepalming.

_"So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

Danny looked ready to respond but I sent a glare at him that quickly stopped him.

_"So just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of 'free-roaming' mode at night, uhh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."_

I blinked. That sounded familiar for some reason.

_"Uhh, they used to be able to walk during the day too, but then there was 'the Bite of '87'. Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"Bite?" Danny squeaked out, looking pale. "Oh, how can this get any better?" I asked dryly.

_"Uh,now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as a night watchman, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person."_

"What are you saying?" Danny asked warily.

_"They'll-they'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."_

"EH?!"

_"Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

"..."

_"Um, now that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of...discomfort...and death..."_

"..."

_"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."_

"...no SHIT." I dryly stated, thinking of Mr. Finkle. Damn him...

_"But hey; first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only when absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright. Good night."_

The recording ended and the two of us were silent for a few moments, Then Danny started to wail. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" he cried out.

As he continued freaking out, I grabbed the tablet and looked through the cameras. I checked the Show Stage and my blood ran cold.

The bunny was gone.

I looked at Danny and sighed, before slapping him hard on the face. He yelped in pain, before holding his cheek. "Cece what was that for?!" he complained. I glared at him.

"Listen Danny, we are NOT going to die. I need you to calm the hell down. I know you're scared-I'm scared too. But panicking isn't going to help us here." I continued looking through the cameras.

"Danny, tell me: What time is it right now?" I asked.

"Uh...i-it's 12:30."

"How much power do we have?"

"L-like 90% left."

"Ok, that's good. We're doing good so far." I sighed in relief, finding the bunny in the Backstage. "One of the robots just moved, but I found him. We know where they are. We're good."

Danny breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself. "Cece, what are we going to do if they come here?" he whispered.

"I guess that's what the doors are for. Let's hope they aren't strong enough to open them."

* * *

><p>(Danny's POV)<p>

Time had passed; it was 4:45 in the morning.

I was sweating bullets, practically hitting the LIGHT button every ten seconds to check the hallway.

I didn't know how Cece was still calm; but she was, checking the cameras coolly while occasionally looking out her hallway.

We had several close calls-I swear, that bunny likes to come by here more often than he should. But thanks to Cece, we were able to block him out.

All was well...until the duck moved too.

"Oh dear...the chicken's gone now." Cece said, sighing in annoyance. I paled. "Uh...where is she?" I asked.

She looked through the cameras and frowned. "I can't find her-something's messing with the cameras." she said.

Suddenly we heard the sound of banging pots and pans. "What the hell is that?!" I asked.

Cece looked again. "Ah, NOW the cameras work-I think that's coming from the kitchen." She then groaned. "Oh great-the kitchen camera's been disabled. We only have audio."

I anxiously looked at the time again-4:50. Has it really only been 5 minutes?!

"What's our power percentage?" Cece asked. I checked again. "U-um, 35%." I said. "Ok, we need to start not using our lights as often." she said.

"Can I use it just this once to check?" I asked nervously. She sighed and nodded. I hit the LIGHT button.

And was met with the gaping stare of the duck.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "Close the door, Danny!" Cece shouted, attempting to hit the button on my side.

I punched the red button so hard I thought it was going to break. The door slammed close, cutting us off from the duck.

I sighed. "Oh...oh man...I think I just crapped my pants..."

"Okay, I did not need to know that. Could you shut off the light?" Cece asked, already back to the cameras.

"Uh, y-yeah." I said, and just before the light shut off, I could've sworn I saw the duck look at us with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>5:30 AM<strong>

"...hey, uh, Cece?" I asked nervously. "Yes, Danny?" she replied.

"Exactly what are the names of the robots?"

"If I recall correctly, it's Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the Chicken."

I frowned. "Chicken? I thought she was a duck."

Cece glanced at me. "No, she's a chicken."

"I'm pretty sure she's a duck."

"She's a chicken."

"She's a duck!"

"She's a chicken!"

"DUCK!"

"CHICKEN!"

"No! Seriously, DUCK!"

Cece's eyes widened and she barely ducked in time out of the way of the purple paw/hand. I looked up and saw the bunny-Bonnie-grabbing her wrist, and trying to pull her out, almost desperately.

I narrowed my eyes, before starting to throw random trash from the desk toward Bonnie. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" I shouted.

As Bonnie was being pummeled by the trash I was throwing, Cece managed to kick him away from her into the hall. She pressed the button, closing the door shut.

We were both breathing pretty hard, trying to calm ourselves down. "Thanks...for...saving me." Cece said, looking at me. I smiled.

"Hey...we're siblings after all. I can't just let a crazy robot stuff you into a suit." I joked, and we both laughed.

* * *

><p>As the clock finally rang 6, we left the office and found the animatronics back in their places on the stage.<p>

"Oh, thank GOD that's over." I said, sighing in relief as I stretched. "We better get going-we need some rest, and we also need to come back and ask Mr. Finkle some questions." Cece said, scowling slightly.

And as we left the restaurant, we didn't know 3 pairs of eyes were watching us go.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S THE END OF NIGHT 1! Interesting...wonder why Mr. Finkle reacted like that? Or why the animatronics seem interested in Cece and Danny? WHO KNOWS? XD<br>**

**Please leave a review, advice is appreciated, and flames WILL BE USED TO MAKE PIZZA! :D**


	3. Night 2 (Part 1)

**Reviews:**

**_Nixxon Mysterio_- THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING! :D Yeah, the prologue WAS a bit vague, I guess. Glad you like the first chapter though!**

**_Videl654_- I know right? It'd be a nightmare being in there. T_T I could never handle it. I'd be like, 'NOPE! I QUIT! FIND SOMEONE ELSE!' Thanks for liking it! :D**

**_FrostPheyonix_- Yep, I've got a lot planned out for this story. :D The secrets within shall be quite...interesting, I like to think. Hope you stay around for more!**

**Favs:**

**Joining the Favs Club is _FrostPheyonix,_ _GammaTron_ and_ Galaxy The NightWing_! Thanks so much for joining! :D**

**Follows:**

**Joining Follows are the same three as before, along with _ViolentlyAvoidsLife_! XD I still can't get over your name, my friend.**

**Let's continue our tale then!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. I DO own Cece and Danny.**

* * *

><p><strong>4:15 PM<strong>

(Cece's POV)

I stormed into the restaurant, ignoring the whispers of the workers and the laughing of children as I headed to the manager's office.

Danny was still home, sleeping away. I figured he deserved a good rest before tonight-after all, he was a nervous wreck after last night.

I slammed open the door and faced the startled Mr. Finkle. "HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted, not bothering to hide my anger. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! I MEAN, HONESTLY WHO THE HELL JUST HIDES THAT SORT OF INFORMATION FROM THEIR EMPLOYEES?!"

Mr. Finkle turned pale; he looked behind me. I suppose I was attracting attention, but I didn't care. "Please just let me explain Ms. Lumen; just close the door and I'll listen to what you have to say." he said.

I closed the door before sitting in a chair in front of his desk. "Please do so, SIR." I said flatly. "So...since you've survived the first night, I assume you know about the animatronics' little...issue?" he asked.

"No, of course not! Beloved children mascots roaming around trying to stuff security guards into a suit filled with wires and such? That's PERFECTLY normal." I said sarcastically.

"...um..."

"I'm being sarcastic. We're aware of it. My question to you is why not inform us of this? Or better yet, why not just TURN THEM OFF in the night?!"

Mr. Finkle sighed. "If we had told you, you'd never have taken the job. And if we turn them off at night, they wouldn't be operative during the day." He looked at me.

"Look...you and your brother are not the first to take this job. And you won't be the last. Some guards were...killed, yes, but others simply quit. I won't stop you from leaving-but to be honest, I think you and your brother will be fine."

I blinked. "What makes you say that?" I asked, and that's when Mr. Finkle froze. "Oh, well...no reason really. Point is, it's your choice whether to keep coming...or quit."

He got up. "Now then, I have much work to do. Could you please leave, Ms. Lumen?" he asked, opening the door. I glowered at him, but got up and walked out. He smiled at me. "I know it'd be hard, but-"

"Cece?! Cece is that you?!" I turned around as Mr. Finkle was interrupted to see a man with black greying hair and bright blue eyes. When he saw my face, a wide smile lit up on his face.

"It IS! Cece! Oh thank God...thank goodness you're ok!" He rushed toward me and before I could stop him, hugged me tightly. I winced. "U-um, sir, can you let me go...please?..."

He laughed as he let me go. "I keep telling you Cece, it's Tony!" He examined me. "You look so different...where have you been? And where's your brother?" he asked, looking worried.

I frowned, confused. "Sir, I don't know you...how the hell do you know I have a brother?" I asked, backing away slightly. The man-Tony-looked puzzled.

"Cece, what do you mean? Of course you know me, I was your-""Mr. Melli, don't you have some work to do?" Mr. Finkle spoke up, looking sternly at Tony. Tony frowned, glancing at me before looking at Mr. Finkle.

"...yes, sir. Sorry about that, miss. I'll be...going." And he turned away, heading to the Backstage.

Mr. Finkle sighed. "Sorry about that, Ms. Lumen. Mr. Melli is one of our oldest employees. As such, his memory isn't as good as it used to be. I suppose he thought you were someone else, that's all." he said.

I frowned. "Er, yes, of course...thank you. Mr. Finkle. I'll be on my way." I turned away and started walking to the exit. But before I reached the doors, I glanced back to see Mr. Finkle talking to Tony.

I don't know what he said, but it made Tony turn pale, before nodding silently. He then glanced at me and a look came over his face. I didn't know what it was at first; I thought maybe it was regret.

Then I realized it was sorrow.

* * *

><p>"You want to stay in the job?"<p>

My brother was staring at me with a deadpan look that normally I wore. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I do." I said curtly.

"...why?" he asked. "Because this is the only job we have! Who knows how long until we have our next gig? And there's no other jobs around here that's available!" I said angrily, before sighing.

"This is our only hope, Danny. We got no other choice."

Danny was quiet for a few moments, before he sighed. "...you're right. I wish you weren't but...you are." he admitted.

"You don't have to come back in-I can do this alone." I offered. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not letting you go in there alone, with those-those KILLING MACHINES! Not on my life!" he shouted.

I blinked. "Are you sure?..." I asked, and he nodded firmly. "I am." he said. I sighed once more, before leaving. "Where are you going?" Danny asked, before yelping as a blue shirt landed on his head.

I held the rest of his uniform and my own in my arms. "Getting our uniforms. We need to get ready-almost time to go."

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S THE END OF PART 1! It was gonna be one chapter, but then it became SERIOUSLY long and I knew I HAD to put it into two parts. SO! They're going back in despite their best judgement. What did Tony mean? How did he know Cece? What is Mr. Finkle hiding?...<strong>

**Please leave a review, advice is appreciated, and flames WILL BECOME ICE! XD**


	4. Night 2 (Part 2)

***watches tumbleweeds roll by* Wow...so much excitement around here. *shrugs* Ah well...**

**Reviews:**

**_ViolentlyAvoidsLife_- THANK YOU DEAR FRIEND! :D It's not that silly-I mean, I'm glad my characters don't stick out like a sore thumb in this sort of story. Plus there's so much mystery in the game, it makes you want to keep looking for more. And hey, I'm not offended. Thank you so much for the advice! I admit, that DOES occur more often than it should...I'll work on reducing that. I like to think each fic, each chapter I write, helps me build up experience, you know? So don't ****hesitate to give advice-I'm pretty sure that why we have reviews in the first place. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! **

**Wow. Long reply is long. **

**Favs:**

**...no one new has joined the Favs Club...gosh darn it...**

**Follows:**

**TWO MEMBERS HAVE APPEARED! :D Thank you _Insanity21_ and _Majora999_! INSANITY, IN THE 21st DEGREE! XD MAJORA!...my gosh, that guy was freaky. O_O Even though I've never played Majora's Mask. ^^; Still freaky though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own the OCs mentioned.**

* * *

><p><strong>12:10 AM<strong>

(Still Cece's POV)

We were back in the office. Danny was looking nervously outside the hallway, while I looked through the cameras. So far, none of the animatronics had moved.

The phone rang, and we waited until it let its message play.

_"Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

"T-thank you!" Danny managed to say. I just sighed.

_"Uh, I-I won't talk as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

I groaned, while Danny turned slightly pale. "O-oh. That's...great."

_"Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place, you know."_

Danny looked at me and I gave a thumbs up, before I looked at the Show Stage and found Bonnie missing.

Shit.

_"Uh...interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often."_

I raised an eyebrow. That WAS very interesting. "Uh, that's good, right?" Danny whispered.

_"I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason to run out of power, right?"_

"That is correct!" "Danny, shh!" I glared at him before looking out the hallway. No sign of Bonnie.

_"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors."_

"What a coincidence." I commented dryly. "Good thing we were already doing that!" Danny exclaimed optimistically.

_"So if-if you can't find something-or someone-on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react...uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

"Really? You sound like you are." Danny commented, as he used the door lights to check his hallway. I frowned. Technically, Mr. Finkle said as well. _'I think this guy just means anyone in general though. Probably.'_ I thought.

_"Uh, also, uh, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time."_

Danny and I blinked, glancing at each other. I then switched the camera to Pirate Cove. Right now, the curtains were closed, the 'Sorry! Out of Order!' sign standing cheerily.

_"I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon!"_

The message ended, and Danny groaned. "So we have FOUR robots to worry about?" "Apparently so. Ah-there you are Bonnie." I commented, finding him in the supply closet.

My brother sighed, slumping in his seat. "This is gonna be a LONG night..."

* * *

><p><strong>2:22 AM<strong>

I was watching the hallway while Danny checked the cameras. I then heard him give a stifled yelp. I looked over at him, worried. "What's wrong, Danny?" I asked.

"I-I think Pirate Cove Man wants to say hi." he said, pointing at the screen. I looked over and saw what appeared to be a strange wolf/fox pirate peeking out of the curtains. His mouth was wide open, but his jaw looked broken.

I could see some of his chest, which was ripped showing the endoskeleton. One of his eyes had a droopy eyelid, and an eyepatch was raised over the other. Overall he looked very worn down.

"...huh. Well hello Mr. Pirate." I commented. "How's our status?" Danny asked nervously.

"Well...it's 2:22 AM, Bonnie is in the Backstage, Chica is back in the kitchens, Freddy's still on stage, and Mr. Pirate is...you know. We currently have 74%. And..." I yawned. "And everything is good."

"Cece, are you tired?" Danny asked, concerned. I shook my head, trying to keep myself awake. "Er, no. Not that much. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said, rubbing my eyes.

Danny sighed. "You didn't get enough sleep-look, get some rest. I'll be fine." I frowned at him.

"I'm fine, Danny. I don't need to-" "No, you're not. You need rest. I'll watch the cameras, close the doors, and try not to panic." He smiled slightly. "You can trust me."

"...fine." I sighed. "But...don't keep me asleep for too long. Ok?" Danny smiled. "Just go to sleep, little sister." He rubbed my head, and I rolled my eyes before I shifted to a slightly more comfortable position and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey kids! How's your day today?" I looked around, seeing myself surrounded by kids. They were all facing something. I looked to see the Show Stage, and a smiling Freddy Fazbear.<em>

_The kids cheered, answering with a chorus of "Good!" The bear smiled. "I'm glad to hear that! I think though it'd be even better if we had some cupcakes..."_

_"You sad it, Freddy!" I saw Chica walk up, smiling happily. "I would eat cupcakes all day if I could!"_

_Someone else laughed, and I spotted Bonnie stepping up. "Of course you would, Chica. But anyway, today we have a special surprise for you all!" he said to the kids._

_"That's right, Bonnie! Today we're introducing two new members in the band!" Freddy exclaimed. The kids around me gasped and murmured in excitement._

_"TWO members, Freddy? Wow! That's pretty amazing!" Chica exclaimed. "Then again, they're not exactly members...after all, they do pretty well on their own." Bonnie commented._

_"But they are very good friends-and I'm sure they'll be good friends with you all as well!" Freddy said, looking at the kids. "Anyway, let's call them out! Say it with me-'Twins, come on out!'"_

_"Twins, come on out!" the kids cheered. However, no one appeared._

_"Hmm...I don't think they heard you. Let's try again! Twins, come on out!" Chica cheered, and the kids joined in even louder._

_"One more time! I'm sure it'll work! TWINS, COME ON OUT!" Bonnie shouted, the kids being very loud. Suddenly, giggling was heard, and the spotlight went over to a small stage covered in curtains on the left. At the top were spotlights and streamers._

_The curtains opened, revealing two kids back to back on the stage. They each had headphones with a microphone attached._

_One was a boy. He looked 14, and had black spiky hair. __He opened his dark black eyes, and turned to smile at the kids. He wiggled the two dog ears on his head, as well as his dog tail. "Well hi everyone! It's nice to meet you all!"_

_The other was a girl. Also looking 14, she instead had white hair that stopped just below her shoulders. __She turned as well, smiling happily at the kids with bright purple eyes as she showed off her cat ears and tail. "Yeah! I'm so glad we finally get to see you! We've heard a lot from Freddy and the others!" she confirmed._

_Freddy laughed. "Well I'm so glad they finally get to meet you! Say, I know a good way to introduce yourselves. How about you perform a song?" he suggested._

_Chica hopped up and down. "Oh that's a good idea!" "Yeah, let's hear you guys!" Bonnie exclaimed. The kids cheered, wishing to hear the two perform._

_The Twins looked at each other, and for a moment, I thought they looked nervous. But then they smiled. "Sure!" "Of course we will!" The boy stepped forward._

_"I'm Dante-Dante Canem!" The girl smiled, jumping forward as well. "And I'm Celeste Neko!" They then said together in unison: "And we're the Twins!"_

_Then a horrid scream rang out, becoming louder and higher, jolting me from my sleep._

* * *

><p>I awoke to find my brother panting hard and looking very pale. "Danny? What just happened?" I asked drowsily. He sighed.<p>

"Sorry...I kinda got a jumpscare from Chica. I'm fine." he responded. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Just then, the clock rang, signaling 6 AM. I gasped before glaring at Danny.

"DANNY! You were supposed to wake me up!" "I know, but you looked so happy when you were sleeping. That being a rarity when you were awake, I decided to let you sleep." he replied, smiling sheepishly.

I sighed, before getting up. "Never mind...come on, let's go." As we started to leave, I glanced over at the Show Stage, where all the animatronics were. I paused, before looking to the left.

There was no stage like in my dream. I thought maybe it was just a random dream, when I noticed one part of the wall looked lighter than the rest. It was as if something WAS there...but it had been removed.

"Hurry up, Cece!" I heard Danny shout. I took one last glance at the spot, deciding to examine it later on. I quickly ran to the doors, the dream slowly fading from my mind.

_It seemed so real though..._

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S THE END OF NIGHT 2! Very interesting...we apparently meet two other animatronics. However, they're human like. But what happened to them? Were they really part of Cece's imagination? Or is there something more?...<strong>

**Please leave a review, advice is appreciated, and flames...well, they'll be sent back into the sun. *shrugs***


	5. Night 3 (Part 1)

**WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?! *flops arms around crazily before grinning* Just another chapter, tis all!**

**Reviews:**

**_ViolentlyAvoidsLife_-It's good cause of mah talent, senorita! :D At least, I like to think that's the reason. XD (And hey, it's ok. You'll get used to it, I know you will.) WHAT?! ICE CREAM?! *grumbles* Lucky gal...**

**_Videl654_- Maybe~ Maybe not~ XD He does have a part in the story though. I HAVE NEVER PLAYED PHOENIX WRIGHT! I HAVE WATCHED OTHERS PLAY IT THOUGH!...and I've also watched a few episodes of Law and Order. XD DETECTIVE VIDEL IS ON THE CASE! DUNANANANANA! And thanks!**

**_roversfan_- THANK YOU! :D Yes, convince everyone to love this story! :D**

**_Mythology Lover 831_- Uh...NOPE! They are not! :D They are connected though! And thanks! I WILL KEEP ON GOING! XD  
><strong>

**_ItsHimiChanTteba_- Ah hello-WAIT. WAIT ONE SECOND. FULL STOP. HIMI?! :D Where have you been girl, I haven't seen you in like FOREVER! Ok, so yeah, pretty unexpected that FnaF has its own section-but that's awesome. XD And yes, I have checked every story on this site and also others, and I THINK I can SAFELY say I was the first to do this. :D Pfft, you're not a coward. I'm a coward for not playing the actual game! ^^; Hope this doesn't disappoint you!**

**_Guest-_ Hmm...he COULD appear. I'm not sure exactly how yet...and I know right? XD Hopefully they stay away for now!**

**Favs:**

**Joining Favs Club is _Mythology Lover 831,_ _roversfan_ and_ Mh20655_! Thanks you guys!**

**Follows:**

**_Mythology Lover 831_ and _roversfan_ have joined ze Follows Club as well! :D So Myth...are you a fan of Rick Riordan, considering he writes stories concerning mythology? :D Just curious!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own the OCs mentioned.**

* * *

><p>(Danny's POV)<p>

"Ugh...too...early..." I groaned, stumbling into the kitchen. Cece was still asleep, which amazed me since the phone's ringing seemed as loud as an air horn. I grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?..." I mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Hello, Danny."

I immediately was wide awake.

"A-Aunt Irina! Uh, hey, how's it going?..." I asked nervously. "Very good! How is your band right now? Gotten any record deals yet?" she asked haughtily.

I winced. "Uh...no...""As I expected. You really should look for a better profession." I frowned. "Hey! I love music, and so does Cece! You have no right on deciding what we want to do in our lives!"

I heard Aunt Irina sigh. "Thick headed as always, I see...have you actually found an actual job though? That band of yours can only help so much..."

"Yes we have actually! And we are doing very well at our new job!" I said proudly. "Oh? And what would it be?" Aunt Irina asked, sounding amused. "We are security night guards at a pizzeria, that's what!" I answered, grinning. She wasn't responding-I finally managed to stun her into silence!

"...what did you say?" she said in a hoarse voice. I frowned. "We're security guards, working the night shift." I answered. "At a pizzeria?...no. You need to quit." she said firmly.

"What?! We finally have a job and you want us to quit?!" "Your opinion does not matter, you both need to find another job because-" "Uh, yes it DOES! And I don't care what you say, we're staying in the job and that's final!" I yelled before slamming the phone, hanging up.

"Danny? Who was on the phone?" I turned to see Cece walk in, yawning. "Um...no one. Just...a random salesperson." I said quickly, averting my eyes. Hearing about Aunt Irina always ruins Cece's mood...

"Oh. Ok then...well, might as get ready and get the groceries so we can eat breakfast." Cece chuckled, before leaving the kitchen.

I sighed in relief. As much as I disliked Aunt Irina, I'm glad I had been the one to answer the phone. If Cece had, she and her would've gone into a full blown verbal fight.

After our parents died, Aunt Irina and Uncle Olaf took us in. It wasn't fun living with them. Aunt Irina was always yelling at us, telling us to be 'proper human beings'. Cece had it the worst though-she'd always get on her case if she ever did anything Irina didn't approve. It's part of the reason Cece's so cold nowadays.

Uncle Olaf was a bit better. He always helped us, and treated us very kindly. He'd even take us to fun places whenever Aunt Irina was out on a business trip. But he could never stand up to her-he never could defend us. I like to think I benefited from him though.

About a few months ago, we moved out from their place. Aunt Irina warned us if we couldn't find a good job, she'd make us move back in. Cece and I joined a band, since we both loved music. We love to sing, dance, play an instrument-it was-and still is-our passion.

For a while, we had enough money to live on. But the the band started running out of gigs and thus we come to now. Our next gig was in the next week from what I could recall, but who knows how much Cece and I would get paid?

I sighed. Aunt Irina was probably pissed off at me now...but that was strange. Why would she want us to quit? Did she know about the animatronics? I shook my head-that seemed impossible.

I frowned. Why did I insist we stay in the job? I mean, that can't be normal-any sane person would leave a job that involved murderous robots. But we are desperate for money.

I looked out at the window, watching the sunrise. There was another reason I didn't want to leave-I felt like I was SUPPOSED to be there. Almost like a lost jigsaw puzzle piece. It was weird, but true.

I wondered if Cece also had that feeling. It could explain why she didn't want to quit either.

Ugh, this was too much for the morning.

* * *

><p>(?'s POV)<p>

I smiled happily at the laughing kids in front of me. I was glad we brought so much fun to them, even if we could no longer roam with them. Even if the number was slowly dwindling.

As we finished our song, I spoke. "Talk-talk about another great song, e-everyone!" I exclaimed. My best friend smiled. "I-I agree, C-Chica! That was SO much fun!" Bonnie replied.

"Indeed! Hey-hey kids, how about we-we take a break t-that way you can enjoy the pizza-pizza and the games?" I looked at our leader, Freddy, who was smiling at the kids. "S-SEE YOU SOON!" we cheered as the curtains fell shut.

"...Freddy? Bonnie? C-can I tell you something?" I whispered, still in place. We can't move during the day, but we can still talk to each other if we're quiet enough.

"Yes, g-go ahead, Chica." Freddy replied encouragingly. I hesitated. "I-it's about the two new night guards. D-don't they seem f-familiar to you?" I asked.

Bonnie frowned. "W-what do you mean?" he asked. "W-when I got a good look at them l-last night, it felt l-like I've seen them b-before. T-they reminded me of THEM..." I trailed off, becoming quiet.

"...I-I know you miss them, Chica-I d-do too. But w-we have to move on. W-we don't have any other choice." Freddy replied quietly. "...i-it's a shame...w-why did it have to happen?" Bonnie wondered.

"We may n-never know Bonnie..." Freddy said. I sighed. "I-I do miss them, but I'm t-telling you, they look SO m-much like them! I'm sure if you saw them f-face to face you'd understand." I argued.

"I-I managed to grab one of them." Bonnie commented. "D-did you actually look at her though?" I countered. "...no." "T-that settles it then!"

"Shh! W-we have to start again soon. G-get ready!" Freddy warned. And as the curtains opened again, I glanced at an empty spot just left to the Show Stage.

_I miss you guys..._

* * *

><p><strong>12:15 AM<strong>

_"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great!"_

"Thank you!" Danny exclaimed, grinning. I just sighed. No matter what, he remains cheerful. To be honest, it gets annoying at times.

_"Uh, most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. Uh, I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."_

"I really doubt that..." I muttered. Danny just laughed nervously.

_"Uh, anyway, I-I better not take up too much of your time, Uh, things start getting real tonight."_

"Wait, they didn't start two nights ago?" Danny asked, paling.

_"Uh, h-hey, listen, I had an idea; if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uh, try playing dead! You know, go limp."_

We blinked, before glancing at each other.

_"Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead."_

"...that's actually a good idea. We could do that!" Danny exclaimed.

_"Then again, if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work."_

"...I'd rather not know." I replied, glancing through the cameras. Danny sighed.

_"Y-yeah, never mind, scratch that. I-it's best just not to get caught. Uh, ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

"Hey Cece?" I looked up at Danny, who looked uncomfortable. "W-why do you think they kill all the guards? I mean, what if there's a different reason than them thinking we're endoskeletons?" he asked. looking nervous.

I frowned. "What are you saying?" "It's just, don't you have this weird feeling? Like, there's more to what's going than everyone's saying? I feel like we're missing something..." Danny said.

I sighed. "Well, even if we are, that's none of our concern. Our concern is surviving this job until we have enough money to leave." I frowned at him. "When did you start wondering about this?"

"Only today. After I got a call from Aunt Irina, I started wondering why she wanted us to quit and then I started wondering about other things-"

"Wait, wait, WHAT? You got a call from Aunt Irina?!" I was horrified. What the hell? When did this happen?!

Danny looked sheepish. "Yeah...it was in the morning. Uh, I thought I could take it since you were asleep and-"

"Never mind! She wanted us to quit?" I asked, confused. He nodded. "Yeah-I don't know why. She sounded a bit freaked out though. You think she knew about the animatronics?" he asked.

I frowned. "Why would she know? Ugh, none of this makes any sense." I turned back to the cameras. "Look, let's just focus on this for now, and we'll worry about it later-" I froze, stopping on Pirate Cove. "...oh shit..." I muttered.

"What? What happened?!" Danny asked. I looked at him. "...Pirate Cove is empty." I said, showing him the image of the empty stage, the curtains wide open.

"Wait, so where's-" Suddenly Danny's eyes widened. "CECE LOOK OUT!" he shouted, before I was grabbed from behind and dragged out.

I ended up hitting my head hard on the floor, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a blob of orange fur with glowing yellow eyes.

* * *

><p>(Danny's POV)<p>

Ten seconds.

That's how long it took me to fully realize that 1) The animatronic in Pirate Cove was a fox, 2) It had just ran in and grabbed my sister, and 3) it took off with her.

_Not today, motherf-er._

Without thinking, I ran out after it, spotting it turn a corner dragging Cece. I narrowed my eyes as I chased it. "HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!" I shouted.

I turned around that same corner only to find the fox and Cece gone. I looked frantically around. Where did they go?!

I went back to the office, hoping to find Cece on the cameras, only to freeze in place.

Blocking my way was a familiar brown bear, wearing a top hat and bowtie.

I heard creaking behind me and glanced to see Bonnie and Chica blocking my way as well.

I gulped, seeing how I was trapped. I looked back at Freddy, and made a shaky smile.

"So...how's life?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well crap. Looks like the siblings are in trouble at the moment! Cece's been knocked out and taken by Foxy, while Danny's been cornered by Freddy and the others. It doesn't look too good for them, doesn't it? What will Danny do? Will Cece be able to wake up and save herself? And what's up with their aunt?<strong>

**Please leave a review, advice is appreciated, and flames WILL BE SENT TO A CERTAIN FRIEND OF MINE READING THIS WHO HAS VERY RED HAIR! I don't know where I was going with that...**

**P.S. What did you think of the animatronics' speaking pattern? Should I keep it, or change it?**


	6. Night 3 (Part 2)

**MWAHAHAHA! *laughs evilly as lightning strikes in the background* What did you think of my cliffhanger, fools?! *laughs again until she starts coughing* Ugh. *smiles sheepishly* Heh, sorry. I honestly love you guys.**

**Reviews: **

**_Insanity21_- NOOO! Not ze kittens! DX I will continue! And ok! :D I knew you were insane to the 21st degree, Ms. Insanity. THANK YOU! :D**

**_Darkky8747_- Thank you! :D And who knows? Maybe they will~ But maybe they won't~ OR IT'LL SEEM LIKE THEY DO, BUT IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING! XD Nice profile pic, by the way.**

**_ItsHimiChanTteba_- *claps slowly* Wow Himi. Nice going on forgetting this site. XD *shrugs* Eh...I guess my fics are so-so. I like to think with each one I get better. And that same thing would happen to me if I played the game. XD Ok, maybe not-I have no idea how loud I can scream. XD Aunt Idina and Uncle Olaf? Ok, let me explain the names I chose for them-I tried using names from villains I knew from some book series. Aunt Irina? She's from one of the villainous family members from The 39 Clues. Uncle Olaf? From the Series of Unfortunate Events...series. I didn't realize how close they were to referring to Frozen. XD But that's a good question-why IS Aunt Irina scared? We may find out...and thanks for giving your input. I might have to put a poll up for their speaking patterns. XD Seriously? Yay! Funny moments in a time of horror!**

**(Long reply is long...)**

**_roversfan_- I SAID YOUR USERNAME AGAIN!~ XD *gasps* I inspired you?! I feel so flattered. :'D YES! I HOPED TO MAKE SUSPENSE WITH THE LAST CHAPTER! Oh, so that's your opinion of the animals? Well, I figured they'd talk like that since they were pretty old. I mean, they have to had existed sometime before 1987, and I figured this story took place in like early 2000's. Still, I guess it would be hard to miss...is it Voting Time?...**

**_ViolentlyAvoidsLife_-*evilly laughs* BEWARE ZE CLIFFHANGER! You like their voices, huh? Ok, 2 is for it, 1 is against...THANKS! I'm glad you like my OCs. *shouts as you run off* AND I WILL BURN YOU! BURN YOU, I SAY! YOU AND YOUR RED HAIR! *clears throat* For those who are unaware, we know each other at school. Yep. I know this insane psycho. :P**

**_fevensh_- ...*blinks* Uh...uh...UHHHH...let me try to decipher this. *puts on smarty glasses* Ok...Thanks, that's two people who say the ending was funny...no idea who John is...I have no idea if I'll include Golden Freddy...there are definitely secrets...doubt there will be much attention on security guards OR Phone Guy...I'm trying not to spoil things!...Thank you Foxy! The Twins need those headphones!...and good luck with punching Golden Freddy. :D**

**_Videl654_- I know right? SO MANY THINGS HAPPENING! Thanks! :D  
><strong>

**_Mythology Lover 831_- *fistpumps in victory* I FREAKING KNEW IT! LOOK AT THESE DETECTIVE SKILLS, MAN! I'm SO excited about Blood of Olympus! IT COMES OUT IN 3 DAYS! :D 3 for the voices, 1 against..._roversfan_, you're losing.**

**_TinyHippo_- XD Ok, I gotta confess something here. That response I wrote for Danny is something I would respond with whenever I got freaked out watching other play Five Nights at Freddy's and pretty much whenever I see a jumpscare. I'd be like, 'HEY! HOW'S LIFE?' XD It's also a great conversation starter I tend to use. Heh...I didn't realize it'd be this funny.**

**Favs:**

**Joining ze Favs Club is _Darkky8747_, _NavigatorZita_, _fevensh_, and _shadeslayer15_! Thanks so much guys, you're the best!**

**Follows:**

***blinks* Holy crap, so many people joined the Follows Club! Can I name them all?...ok, here we go. We have the former 4 from the Favs Club, along with _DeathOnWings1203_, _Karyn Phantom_, _insertname12312_, and _Underdogz_! *points* YOU! NOCHE! I KNEW YOU WERE WATCHING ME! I'M ON TO YOU!**

**Noche is my nickname for _DeathOnWings1203_, by the way. Good online friends, we are.**

**LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Look, I was finally inspired for this chapter by the song _Housewife Radio_, sung by Gumi. It's a Vocaloid song, and if you are interested in that stuff I suggest you listen to it! Don't worry, it's in English. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own the OCs mentioned.**

* * *

><p>(Cece's POV)<p>

_'Where...am I? The pizzeria? What's going on?...'_

_"Celeste! Dante! Where are you?"_

_I turned to see a familiar man coming in. I then realized that was Tony, though he looked younger. Wearing grey overalls and a white t-shirt, his name tag had the word 'Mechanic' below his name._

_He sighed, looking around. He seemed exasperated, but there was a glint in his eyes that showed amusement._

_"Celeste? Dante? I'm waiting." he said, tapping his foot. Suddenly I heard giggling. I turned to see two pairs of animal ears popping up behind a table. The owner of one pair glanced up, showing his black eyes, before ducking back down with more giggles._

_Tony silently chuckled, before stomping his feet loud and then quietly, making it seem he had left. He then tiptoed behind a chair as the two animatronics came of their hiding spot._

_The boy chuckled. "Wow, he didn't see us!" His dog ears flapped as he grinned, adjusting his black vest. The girl giggled, swishing her white babydoll dress. "I know right? Looks like we might win this time!"_

_Tony tiptoed closer as they chatted, getting close behind them. "Hey Celeste, when do you think we'll be able to perform again?" The boy asked. Celeste tilted her head, her white butterfly clip glinting in the light._

_"I don't know...I hope soon. That was really fun!" she exclaimed. She then pouted. "But I wish you didn't get in front of me, Dante..."_

_Dante laughed, grinning cheekily as he placed his hands behind his head. The sleeves of his black and red plaid shirt slid down on his arms, having been rolled up for being too long. "Aw, the crowd loved me! I had to stay there."_

_"But it wasn't fair. I was in the back practically the whole time." Celeste pouted, her purple eyes shining with sadness as she tugged on her pink sweater. "You need to share!"_

_Dante sighed, looking guilty. "You're right. I'm sorry, Celeste-I promise it won't happen again." he said. "Pinky promise?" Celeste asked, looking at him. He smiled, and held out his pinky finger. "Pinky promise." he said firmly._

_She smiled and as she linked her pinky with his, Tony crept out toward them. "Aw, look at the two siblings looking out for each other. It's pretty cute actually." he teased. The two jumped before turning to him. Dante laughed nervously._

_"Oh! Hey, Mr. Melli...I didn't know you were there. Uh...I can explain..." he started, but Tony shook his head. "Don't. You both know as well as I do that you need your check up." He turned and started to walk to the Backstage._

_"Come on, everyone's waiting for you. Don't worry, it won't hurt. I promise." He smiled at them, who managed to smile back. As they followed him, I watched the Twins grab hands, and I smiled softly._

_'They must care for each other a lot..." I thought, but as they entered the Backstage the scream rang out again._

* * *

><p>I gasped, waking up in darkness. I blinked, rubbing my eyes as I slowly adjusted to the dark. I closed my eyes, trying to recall what had happened. Wasn't I in the Office? I was watching the cameras, Danny was acting weird, and then...<p>

My eyes opened wide. Pirate Cove Man.

I scrambled to my feet, standing. I was somehow still alive, but now alone. Where had he gone? I checked my watch before groaning.

Only 1:10 in the morning. Shit.

I decided to look at my surroundings, before shivering. It looked like I was in the Supply Closet. As I walked out, I wondered why I hadn't been stuffed in a suit. I shook my head, deciding it didn't matter.

I walked back to the Office, before noticing something odd. I couldn't hear the fan, but the lights were still on, indicating there was still power. That made me slightly wary.

"Danny?" I whispered, walking closer. "Danny, it's me, Cece. I'm ok-are you there?" No response. The feeling intensified. I started walking faster. "Danny?" Still no response. I ran, not caring if the animatronics heard me. "Danny?!"

I entered the Office and gasped. It was empty.

It was EMPTY.

I grabbed the cameras and frantically looked through them, not caring if I was wasting too much power as a result. Empty, empty, empty-no sign of Danny or the animatronics.

Maybe he had just gone to the bathrooms? I checked there but there was nothing. Pirate Cove? The curtains were drawn closed again. The kitchen? I couldn't see anything, but I could hear pots and pans banging around.

Whatever Chica or Freddy was doing, I decided to leave them to it.

I switched to another camera and found Bonnie on the Stage again. But it was looking at the camera. I stared back at it before I switched to the Backstage.

I had to stifle a scream.

All the heads were staring at the camera. However, the endoskeleton had been knocked onto the floor. Something had took its place on the table. Covered in a black jacket, looking unconscious, was my brother Danny.

I bit my lip. Should I risk getting caught again? I mean, it seemed like they left Danny alone as well. But then I noticed something red surrounding Danny...almost like...

I paled. As much as the logical part of me was screaming at me to stay put, I wasn't gonna let Danny die when I still had the chance. I grabbed a flashlight and, taking a deep breath, headed out once more.

I tiptoed around, trying not to make too much noise. I checked my watch once more-2:00 already? Time went by fast. I walked to the Dining Hall before, hearing a door open.

I quickly ducked down, before crawling under one of the tables. One of the animatronics walked by slowly-Chica maybe? As it reached my spot, it suddenly stopped for a few seconds. I bit my lip, trying to not make a sound.

Then, it walked away, leaving me alone in the Dining Hall. I crawled under the table, knowing Bonnie was still onstage. After I reached the end, I took a deep breath before jumping out and ran to the Backstage door.

I slammed it behind me, trying to catch my breath. I looked around, noticing how all the heads had returned to their normal places. The endoskeleton was still on the floor though, and Danny...

I bit my lip, walking over to him. He was still unconscious, but there was so much blood around him. A lot of it had seeped into the black jacket-er, vest, I mean. I carefully took it off and blinked.

It didn't look like he was hurt. What about the blood though? I examined the vest. Strange-apparently the blood was old, not new as I had originally thought. On closer inspection it had dried up on the vest.

I put it away before examining Danny and gasped. The blood on the vest had been old, sure. There was no wound on his front. But the blood on the table was VERY new, and I had a haunting suspicion he may have been hurt on his back.

We couldn't stay here. Maybe I could somehow drag him back to the Office until we could leave at 6, and then get him some help. I thought I had seen a first aid kit in there...

I gently pushed him up into a sitting position, grimacing at the feeling of blood. Then I got him off the table, letting him lean on my shoulder as I made him stand. I grimaced again-he was seriously heavy.

As I dragged him over to the door, I was hoping that the animatronics would leave us alone until we got to the Office. I managed to kick open the door with my foot...

And spotted Chica at the other end of the room.

I bit my lip, before slowly dragging Danny out. Looks like I had to launch Plan B. A very stupid plan, yes. But it was the only thing I had.

I smiled nervously at Chica. "H-hello there, Chica! I...I didn't expect to see you there."

Stalling with talk. It might be one sided, but it'd be worth it.

As I expected, there was no response. Chica just kept staring blankly at me.

I kept walking slowly to the direction of the Office. "How's it going? Um, having a fun night so far?"

Still no response. I heard creaking and glanced to see Bonnie walking off the Stage. Crap. I forgot about him. I tried to not show my panic.

"O-oh, Bonnie! Looks like you've finally joined the party...um, if you could consider this a party. How's your guitar playing? I noticed you could play guitar! I bet it sounds nice."

Slowly, carefully. Step by step I was getting closer to the hall that led to the Office. Bonnie and Chica kept watching me, silent and unmoving. Whether that was good or bad was beyond me.

"Um, what about you Chica? I'm sure you could play something too! Or sing, even. Yeah! Back up singer, you know?" I smiled nervously. "I'm a back up singer myself. Course, I don't think I sound that good. Danny can sorta play guitar as well."

I managed a laugh. "By sorta, I mean sometimes he does really well and other times...he kinda overdoes it. One time he while he was playing he actually started licking his guitar! He ended up getting his tongue caught in the strings. I couldn't stop laughing my head off."

Almost there. I couldn't tell from the distance I was, but it looked like the two were smiling slightly. Maybe the story amused them? Or were they amused at how I was delaying the inevitable?

"Yeah...that sort of thing is actually pretty common from him. But he's my brother. I'm his sister. We look out for each other." I looked straight at them, suddenly not that scared-just sad.

"Even if it means bad things will happen to us as a result." By now, I had reached the exit. I felt so sad all of a sudden as I said that-almost as if I was trying to justify something I had done.

"So...yeah. That's essentially it. I...better get going. See you..." I said carefully before using every ounce of strength I had to pick Danny and run to the Office. I never looked back once-I didn't want to know if they started chasing me.

I reached the Office and practically threw Danny into the chair before shutting both doors, not caring about the power. I opened the drawer and grabbed the first aid kit before flipping Danny to look at his back.

I winced-it looked bad. A long deep gash went across his back. Nonetheless, I grabbed the rubbing alcohol and quickly disinfected the gash. I knew it would require stitches-this was definitely something Aunt Irina could not find out.

After wrapping it in gauze, I sat Danny in the chair before examining the cameras and our status. It was 2:30 AM, Bonnie was in the Supply Closet and Chica in the kitchens, Freddy was in the girls' restroom and Pirate Cove Man was still behind curtains.

We seriously needed to know what his actual name was. I'm getting tired of calling him that. Moving on,we were at 64%. If we were careful, we could make it.

I sighed as I opened the doors. This was going to be a very stressful night.

* * *

><p><strong>6 AM<strong>

I sighed in relief as the clock chimed. There was a few close calls with Freddy and Pirate Cove Man. Strangely though, Bonnie and Chica didn't come by as much. I didn't mind-the less killer robots, the better.

I looked worriedly at Danny. He had recovered from unconsciousness around 4, but quickly fell asleep. I had to get him to a doctor now. Who knows how deep that gash was?

I gently shook him. "Danny. Danny, it's time to get up. Our shift's over." I said, hoping it'd wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes, and for a moment, it looked like they were pitch black. Then he yawned and they went back to their original dark brown color.

"Ugh...it's too early." He sighed, shaking his white-blond hair. I smiled and helped him up. "I know, but we can't stay here. How do you feel?" I asked.

He winced. "Like something cut my back. I wonder why-" Suddenly his eyes widened and he quickly grabbed my shoulders. "CECE! YOU'RE OK!" He hugged me tightly. "I-I thought you were a goner! I mean, I saw that fox thing knock you out and then drag you away and then I tried following it but then-"

"Danny, calm down. I don't know, but I managed to survive. What happened to you?" I asked, looking at him. He sighed in slight annoyance. "I was getting to that. The other animatronics managed to corner me. I tried getting away, but then something sliced me in the back and I hit my head on the wall and got knocked out." He winced.

"That really hurt...but I'm glad you're ok." He looked sheepish. "Sorry I didn't register what had happened when I recovered." I smiled. "It's fine. Now, let's just get out of here. We need to get someone to look at that wound."

As we started to leave, I noticed Danny hung back a bit. I turned. "Hey Danny, you coming?" I shouted. "Just a second!" he shouted. I raised an eyebrow. What was he doing?

He then came out of the Backstage, smiling happily. As he ran up to me, he started putting something on. "I almost forgot this." he said, and as he finished putting it on I gasped.

It was the black vest. I frowned. "Danny, take that off! It's dirty-can't you see the dried blood on it?" Danny blinked, before examining it. He gasped. "You're right! Guess I have some washing to do." He smiled.

"But it's not yours! It probably belonged to a former guard or something." I argued. He frowned. "What are you talking about? Of course it's mine. I've had it forever." he said. I stared at him.

"Danny what are you-""Oh whatever! Come on, let's go home! We've got some work to do!~" He laughed as he ran out the front doors. I stared at him before slowly following. What was going on? He must have been messing with me-I've never seen him wear that before.

And yet, it did look so awfully familiar...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Night 3! HOLY GUACAMOLE! So many things happened! There was that dream Cece had, and then her confronting the animatronics, and now Danny acting weird! WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!<strong>

**Looks like we'll have to find out later. Anyway, for those who care, SUPER SMASH BROS. FOR THE 3DS CAME OUT! I am so excited! :D If only I had enough money to buy it...XD**

**And Halloween month has arrived! Er, at least for those in the U.S. I'm aware some countries don't celebrate that...but some celebrate something similar! Do tell me which! :D**

**Please leave a review, advice is appreciated, and flames WILL BE SENT TO THE HALLOWEEN FACTORY!**


	7. The Start of the Truth

**I HAVE RETURNED! *laughs nervously* Ok, last AN was pretty long, so I'm gonna try to keep this short. I JUST LIKE REPLYING TO YOU ALL!**

**Reviews:**

**_Mythology Lover 831_- I'M SO EXCITED! If only I had enough money to buy it...DX Uh...Myth, you might want to take a detour with those plans, as everyone will soon find out. And I kinda discussed it with you in a PM. I'm not saying you should it give up, I'm saying don't make a clone story. I'd love to see your twist on it! :D As for the names...*winces* I don't know-maybe you should change it up just a bit.**

**_Kitcat from the sky_- MISS KITCAT I AM AWARE OF HOW LONG MY AN'S CAN BE, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?! That's just how I roll. Simple as that. :P Although I will try to keep it short...DX I KNEW it was too long...Oh, and what are you? A cat person? Cause I love you too. :D And thanks!**

**_ViolentlyAvoidsLife_- GOOD TO KNOW! :D The backstory may appear soon, so try and stay calm, ok? It's all about the pace. I FOUND THE TYPO! AND I FIXED IT! *facepalms* Ugh, this always happens...I end up typing too fast and then words are missing. And why we are still friends, you ask? :P I could ask the same to you. XD Just kidding. Birthday buddies!~**

**_Videl654-_ Uh...I never planned for any romance in here...you must calm down from ze fangirl transformation... OHH! DX That SUCKS! I feel so bad for you. :D Ze Detective Videl may be onto something! For indeed, ze characters DO have a connection!...kinda.**

**Favs:**

**Joining the awesome Favs Club is _RandomGuyonthestreet13_, _PastaKittyQueen_, and _Sin of Stitching_! Wait, stitching is a sin?! A kitty is the queen of pasta?! THE 13TH RANDOM GUY HAS APPEARED ON THE STREET?! XD Just messing with you all.**

**Follows:**

**On the Follows Club member list is ze first name I mentioned above, along with _Sky the white dragon_, _Thanatos's Scribe_, and _duck liet_! Ok, now the sky's a white dragon, apparently Thanatos has a scribe, which frightens me. Since, you know, Thanatos is the god of death, and, well, if you've played Kid Icarus: Uprising, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. As for _duck liet_...*narrows eyes* You in cahoots with DUCKLETT?! FROM POKEMON?! XD**

**Look at this, Kitcat. THIS WAS ME TRYING TO KEEP IT SHORT.**

**Things are starting to pick up. What's gonna happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own the OCs mentioned.**

* * *

><p>(Cece's POV)<p>

I bit my lip, fidgeting awkwardly in place. Beside me, Danny was smiling cheerily which astounded me. I mean, even he has his limits.

Especially when it comes to having a surprise lunch with Aunt Irina and Uncle Olaf.

It all started earlier that morning...

* * *

><p><em>"Hello? Who is this?" I asked, yawning. "Ah, hello Cece!" I blinked.<em>

_"Uncle Olaf? Er, hello! What's up?" I asked. "It's nice to hear you again, Cece! Listen, can you wake up your brother? You both need to get ready." I frowned._

_"Ready? For what?" "Well, your aunt has decided to stop by and have a lunch with you two. I'll be coming along too, obviously, because there are some things she wishes to discuss and-"_

_"WHAT?!" I shouted, interrupting him. "You can't be serious! I mean, you could've given us a heads up! Then maybe we'd have enough food to go and make something or-"_

_"Don't worry, Cece. We're going to a restaurant for lunch. Your aunt and I will be paying." Uncle Olaf said patiently. "Anyway, we're already on our way. So I suggest you prepare yourself. See you soon." And with that, he hung up._

* * *

><p>And now here we were, staring at each other as we waited for our food to arrive. They both looked the same as I remembered them.<p>

Aunt Irina, with her long raven hair in curls, ice blue eyes and stern expression. She had on some makeup that, I had to admit, brought out her looks very well. She had on a clean and unwrinkled white jacket with black buttons.

Uncle Olaf still had his wild chocolate brown hair, looking almost like a mad scientist. His kind green eyes hidden behind his glasses always reassured me that things would be ok. Although, at the moment, his fidgeting in his brown suit wasn't helping much.

The two were so different, and yet they ended up with each other. It was weird, that's for sure.

Danny was messing with his drink, stirring it with his straw. He hadn't bothered brushing his hair, and there was no sign of worry in his eyes. He was still wearing that black vest.

I had hoped he'd be sensible enough to wear something less casual, but no. I glanced at his worn out jeans and his faded red t-shirt, hoping Aunt Irina wouldn't notice.

As for me, well, I did better-at least, I hoped I did. I took off my glasses and started to clean them, my short black hair getting in my face. I brushed it away, placing my glasses back on.

At the last minute, I ended up wearing a green satiny shirt I once got for Christmas. I tugged on my trusty grey sweater-this was getting intoxicating.

I noticed Aunt Irina examining me. "...you still have that sweater, I see." she stated, sipping her water. I frowned slightly, but nodded. "Of course. Don't want to get too cold." I replied.

"It's so old though-why not get another?" she asked. I struggled to not actively glare at her-she was getting on my nerves, as usual. "I don't need to, this one is fine." I said testily.

"Hey, um, how is your band going, Danny?" Uncle Olaf suddenly said. I knew he did that so things wouldn't get ugly.

Danny smiled happily. "Oh it's going well! Cece and I have been doing great in it! Hey, maybe you guys should come to our next performance!" he suggested. I stared at him.

What. The Hell. IS HE FUCKING DOING?!

"Oh, really? Depends on when it is." Uncle Olaf said, looking genuinely interested. However, Aunt Irina narrowed her eyes at him, and he quickly faltered.

"Um, I mean to say, maybe we can't Danny." he said. Danny frowned. "Why not? Don't you like music?" he asked.

'You know why, idiot!' I thought, trying to mentally send him the message.

It didn't work, since Danny continued. "I mean honestly, you could come to show your support." he said. "Danny, do you not recall our view on your music?" Aunt Irina said, staring coldly at him.

Danny frowned. "No. What, you don't like it?" he asked. I blinked. He didn't remember? Why?

Aunt Irina and Uncle Olaf glanced at each other. I had no idea on what they were thinking, but I'd take it as a chance to talk to Danny.

I grabbed his shoulder and pulled, whispering. "Danny what are you doing?" I asked. "I'm trying to find out why they can't and see us perform. It's ridiculous." he scoffed. "Danny! This isn't like you! You know why they can't, they don't like our music, they never have!" I said, staring at him.

He blinked, as if it was news to him. "Never?" he asked incredulously. "Of course never! They never like my singing, your guitar playing, heck even dancing! Don't you remember how they practically banned us from doing anything musical at home?" I asked.

He blinked, before slowly nodding. "Oh yeah...now I do." He then smiled. "Let's change that then!" He then got up, startling the three of us. "Danny? Where are you going?" Aunt Irina asked, frowning.

He grinned at me, and there was something in that grin that startled me even more. It was because that didn't look like Danny's grin. It looked like someone else's.

Someone familiar, but I couldn't tell who.

"Come on Cece!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He then started dragging me to the karaoke stand up front. "Danny what are you doing?!" I asked, alarmed.

He smiled, before looking back and facing Aunt Irina, who had stood up. Uncle Olaf had froze, looking wide eyed and glancing between Aunt Irina and us.

"Hey Aunt Irina! Give us your ears, then tell us what you really think!" he shouted, before letting me go as we reached the stand. He threw me a microphone, which I barely managed to catch.

"Wish I had my guitar. But it looks like we'll both have to sing. Can you handle that, Cece?" Danny asked, grinning at me as he searched for a song. I stared at him. "Danny, are you listening to me? Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I told you, so we can change their opinion on our music! Trust me on this." He smiled at me, making me fall silent. This was a really bad idea-but it looked like there was nothing I could do to change his mind.

I sighed, before getting into position. If you can't beat them, join them.

"Found one!~ Alright here we go!" Danny grinned as he got up beside me, and turned on his microphone. "Hellooo ladies and gentlemen! Welcome boys and girls! You ready to hear us sing?" he exclaimed.

It's official. He's gone insane.

There were a few cheers, to which only widened Danny's grin. "Alright then!" he cheered, before turning to me. "Just a heads up Cece, I picked a song with absolutely no lyrics, so we'll have to make them up as we go!" he said happily. I stared at him.

"You did what?!" I asked, but he ignored me as the song started. He grinned, before starting to sing.

**"A purple butterfly once landed on my right shoulder, and I kissed it in the corner of the room!"**

I rolled my eyes. It was random, but I went with it. I smiled slightly-the beat WAS catchy.

_"That is where I learned the emotion of grief, as I heard a drum emit a tune of doom..."_

Danny grinned, and continued.

**"Hey I'm having a bad nightmare, so come and get me out as soon as you can.**

**All the big things always have such a small start, isn't that the truth?"**

Why does this song sound familiar?...

_"If you asked me where I wanted to go, you'd get no answer; I've always just ran._

_For I got lost and went missing back in my youth!"_

**"Put my headphones on and string up my guitar, yeah, it's showtime!"**

We both sang at the same time.

_**"A purple butterfly once landed on my right shoulder; and I kissed it in the corner of the room!**_

_**That is where I learned the emotion of grief, as I heard a drum emit a tune of doom!"**_

* * *

><p>(No one's POV)<p>

As the two siblings performed, a man hidden in the shadows smirked. He then picked up his cell phone, apparently calling someone. When they answered, he started to speak.

"Sir, I do believe my suspicions were correct." He stopped, listening to the other talk, before chuckling. "What makes me think that, you say? Listen for yourself." He held out the phone in the direction of the siblings for a few moments.

He then pulled it back. "Did you hear them?" he asked. He chuckled. "I told you. Yes, it's very good they haven't rusted down in voice quality over the years, unlike the others. So, what are my orders?"

After pausing for a few moments, the man simply nodded. "Very well sir. I'll inform Mr. Finkle immediately. I understand the need to act quickly." He looked at Aunt Irina and Uncle Olaf, who both looked very pale.

"Their guardians will hide them once again if we fail."

* * *

><p>(Irina's POV)<p>

"Irina..." Olaf said nervously, watching the siblings perform. I nodded. "I am well aware, Olaf. Their memories are starting to return." I said.

"Well yes, there's that, but look at what Danny is wearing..." he said nervously. I frowned, before looking and gasped.

Why had I not noticed that before? And when had he gotten it?!

I glanced at Cece. She looked so happy, singing what sounded like their signature song. However, it doesn't look like she's recovered all of her memories yet.

As for Danny...I looked back at him, watching him confidently sing. He caught my eye and grinned even wider. I narrowed my eyes.

He's definitely recovering his lost memories. I should've known that at some point they would get attracted to that pizzeria.

I suppose something had occurred that that caused Danny's memories to begin returning. And now that it has, he'll probably start trying to get Cece to remember as well.

That's something that can never happen-not if they want to stay safe.

I watched them sing-it was amazing how eerily similar it sounded to their signature song. A few lyric changes here and there, but overall almost the same style and tune. "Irina...can we let them sing just for a bit longer?" Olaf asked quietly. I sighed.

"Very well. They're almost done anyway." I said, before looking back at the Twins.

Cece, hair no longer long or white. Her eyes more blue now instead of the purple they used to be, hidden behind glasses she didn't need. Her grey sweater that was once pink, now so dirty it had changed color, yet she clung to it despite forgetting its origin.

Danny, hair having been bleached its color. Eyes slightly lightened, but not enough to ignore the black they sometimes took. Red and black were still his signature colors, and even more so with that vest. Voice a bit more deeper to make it less recognizable.

Both had their ears and tails removed. Both had their memory banks wiped. Both had their memories replaced, all to keep them safe after the incident. Both had been deactivated when all these changes were made.

Only Olaf and I made the changes. No one else knew what had happened to them. For some, they only know they had lost a good sideshow that made much money.

For others, they had lost very good friends.

As they sang, I couldn't help but feel a pang of nostalgia. Another reason we never saw their shows?

It hurt too much to watch. Too much to see how we changed Celeste and Dante to Cece and Danny.

Danny's grin suddenly vanished, looking somewhat pained. Was he remembering?...

**"So many memories bring so much pleasantries, but I have so much regret left within me!**

**I am always afraid that one day I'll go out of control, so please be there to calm me down!"**

He was looking at Cece. Cece looked back, slightly confused but now full of energy. She sang back.

_"Never you fear! I'll be right here, always protecting you from all you see!_

_That is the truth, so don't believe their lies, and please, for me, wipe off that frown!"_

Cece comforting Danny. I smiled slightly. That's nothing new.

_**"A purple butterfly once landed on my right shoulder, and I kissed it in the corner of the room!**_

_**That is where I learned the emotion of grief, as I heard a drum emit a tune of doom..."**_

_"There is a purple butterfly sitting on my shoulder, I just learned the emotion of grief."_ A flicker of sadness flashed across Cece's face for a moment.

Danny stepped forward, face neutral.

**"The tune of doom rings in my ears."** The song ended, and both twins returned to normal, smiling happily.

I winced. That's not a good sign.

* * *

><p><strong>And the truth is revealed! YEAH! *throws random football onto the ground* Yeah, THAT'S how they're connected, cause they're the same person! But uh, Cece doesn't know that. Danny is sorta starting to figure it out. So who was that weird guy? How will the twins react to the secret? And what is Irina and Olaf hiding?<strong>

**Please leave a review, advice is appreciated, and flames WILL BE USED TO BAKE COOKIES!**

**P.S. The song mentioned is kinda, sorta, an English translation of Butterfly on your Right Shoulder by Kagamine Len and Rin, but I changed some of the lyrics.**


	8. The Loss of Sanity

**AHHHH! *falls down* So...many...REVIEWS!...Ok, how about this?: I answer half right now, and answer the other half at the end? Yes? I say yes.**

**Reviews:**

**_RandomGuyonthestreet13_- *blinks* Oh wait, YOU'RE _fevensh_? Oh...uh...nevermind then? *shrugs* I dunno. AH, in that case yes, Tony's past DOES have a connection here. Um, I thought it was just the endoskeleton's teeth that you see in Chica's mouth. YOU CANNOT HAVE ZE HEADPHONES! JUST CAUSE! Yes, insanity is a blessing sometimes. XD**

**_DeathOnWings1203_- *flatly* Real mature, Noche. Please don't kill him, David.**

**_AnonPerson Thing_- Ah, thanks! Though I must admit, your review itself is pretty long. I know it isn't necessary, but that's just how I prefer to do things. Most people on here are teens or such around my age. And I know I get really excited everytime I see my name somewhere! So even if I can't see their excitement, it makes me happy that I made THEM happy, you know? It sounds cheesy, I know, but knowing that someone does listen, well...it can do wonders. I admit, even now I'm putting so much words on here. I just want to say a lot of things, you know? Almost like a friend, chatting with you. *laughs* I'll stop in a moment, but thanks for giving me the advice. I'll do my best to follow it-as I've said many times, each story I write feels like I'm learning something new. I'm not perfect, but I do my very best to not let my readers down.**

**_ViolentlyAvoidsLife_- *dryly* Great Powerpoint effect. I DO THIS TO YOU BECAUSE I CAN! *evilly laughs* Who IS the man? Not even I know...I'm dead serious.**

**Favs: **

**Today we have _ChaosDemon1129_ and _BarianHunterAlpha_! HAI! :D**

**Follows:**

**The same two from before return, along with _DrewB1442_! *gasps* You have one of my favorite character's number in your username! DOUBLE GASP! You have the meaning of life in there too! XD If you can get my reference, you're awesome.**

**I suppose I don't HAVE to do this, but honestly, it's my style. And it's always cool to see your name in a story. Even if it's a username. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own the Twins.**

* * *

><p><strong>12:10 AM<strong>

(Cece's POV)

I glanced nervously at Danny. It was 12:10, the beginning of our shift.

We left after we had sang. Honestly, the way Aunt Irina described it, it was as if we had committed a murder. While that was nothing new, she suddenly told us something that REALLY upset Danny.

* * *

><p><em>"Cece, Danny, you need to quit your job." She had said, looking at the road. I blinked. "Wait, did I hear you right? Did you really just say that you want us-"<em>

_"To quit your job? Yes. Then I want you to move back with your uncle and I."_

_"WHAT?! But you said-" I started shouting in protest, but she interrupted me._

_"I know what I said! But after seeing you tonight, I have no reason to believe you can handle yourselves on your own! Therefore, you must come back and live with us until further notice."_

_"Uncle Olaf, do something!" I had said, looking at my uncle. He only sighed. "Cece, you have to trust us. It...it's for the best. We really DO want you to be able to go out in the world one day and leave a mark, but...right now, you have to come home."_

_That made me falter. Then I heard a soft "No." I had been startled, before I looked at my brother. He had been so quiet that I had almost forgotten he was there. It was very unlike him-and it was also strange to see almost a silent fury in his eyes._

_"What did you say, Danny?" Aunt Irina has asked. Danny looked up, glaring at her. "I said no. I'm not going to quit my job OR move back with you guys!"_

_"Danny, the matter has already been decided. Therefore-""NO! You can't just decide things about us without letting us have a say!" Danny had shouted, interrupting Aunt Irina._

_Uncle Olaf tried to intervene. "Danny, you have to understand-""Understand what?! That I'll have to spend my whole life being bossed around, unable to do what I want to do?!"_

_He glared at Uncle Olaf as well, before continuing. "All our lives you've both just put us down, kept us from exploring or being able to do anything fun! You kept saying, 'Oh, you can't do this! Don't do that! You're not allowed to!'" He scowled._

_"Well, I'm sick of it! You have no idea how happy I was to finally leave you and live on my own with Cece! And now you want us to just drop everything and COME BACK?!" He had dryly laughed. "HA! I don't think so! I don't think so..."_

_"...Danny, listen." Aunt Irina's voice had suddenly grew quiet. "I know we haven't treated the two of you fairly these past years. But believe me when I say it was for the best; if you knew why, you'd understand."_

_"Then tell us why! Stop keeping us in the dark!" Danny had replied angrily. However, Aunt Irina remained silent, as did Uncle Olaf. Danny growled in frustration, before turning to me._

_"What do you think, Cece? Should we listen to them?" He had asked me, the angry look having vanished from his face. He then looked gentle, caring almost. I had blinked before thinking about it. I then sighed._

_"Well...I DO think we should know what's going on. But-"_

_"HA! See? Cece thinks so too! Now tell us!" Danny had said triumphantly, cutting me off. However, only silence was his response._

* * *

><p>After arriving home, Aunt Irina and Uncle Olaf told us they'd get us in the morning. We had to have everything packed and ready to go. But Danny said we should go back to the pizzeria for our last shift there. I agreed, only since he seemed so desperate to do so...<p>

Now we were here, and Danny was quiet again. He seemed focused on the hallway, maybe looking out for Chica. I sighed as I looked through the cameras-all was calm so far.

I jumped as the phone rang. Then I relaxed, realizing it was probably the phone guy from the previous nights. Danny only glanced at it as the phone switched to the voice message.

_"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."_

I glanced at Danny. No response.

_"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."_ I jumped as I heard a banging noise from the message. What was going on?

_"It's-it's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you, uh, when I did."_ He cleared his throat and I felt my stomach drop.

_Don't say stuff like that..._

_"Uh, hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad."_

My heart sank. I glanced over at Danny again, only to see him with a neutral look on his face. Why though? Doesn't he realize that this man is about to be...

_"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. You know..."_ I heard more banging, and then a chime. I recognized it as the Toreador Song-why was it playing? Then there was a familiar sounding moan.

_"Oh no."_

Those were the final words of the man on the phone, for afterwards I heard one of the animatronics screech and then there was static.

I had never knew him, never had seen his face-heck, I didn't even know his actual name. But a sense of sadness settled into me. This man probably went into this job never knowing about the animatronics. So he made some recordings for anyone who got this job to warn them.

He was going to retire. Did he have a family? Did he have someone he loved? I'll never know. But I closed my eyes and had a moment of silence for the man on the phone-the man who almost survived.

"...good riddance." I opened my eyes to look at Danny. He was glaring at the phone. "He was so annoying. I'm glad we won't have to hear him anymore." He muttered.

I stared at him-that was the final straw. I stood up. "Ok, fess up! What is going on with you? If you were a girl, I'd say you were PMSing from all the moodiness you've shown lately!" I glared at him.

"A man just died, Danny. DIED. Doesn't that affect you at all? And what happened earlier today, with your showing off and then explosion at Aunt Irina and Uncle Olaf? You've never done that before! What happened to you?!" I shouted.

Danny was quiet, not meeting my eyes. Then his eyes lit up as he glanced out of the hallway. "Oh, yay!" he exclaimed happily as he ran out into the hallway.

I stared, before rushing to the other doorway and shouted after him. "THAT IS NOT FUNNY DANNY NOW COME BACK AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" I suddenly froze when I spotted a familiar shape in the hallway.

I watched in horror as my brother ran up to it, looking at ease. Chica was at first unresponsive, before she did something so shocking my jaw practically dropped onto the floor.

She hugged Danny.

As I heard Danny gasp for breath, I finally snapped out of it and ran toward them. "LET GO OF MY BROTHER YOU CRAZY BIRD!" I shouted, grabbing Danny's arm and trying to yank him away.

However, a wing came around me and held me close to its owner's feathered body. "CECE! D-DANNY! I K-KNEW IT WAS YOU T-TWO!" Chica shouted happily, stunning me into silence. She can talk?...

Danny gasped. "C-chica, please let us go. We s-still need air..." he managed to say. Chica immediately let us go, smiling widely. "Oh, s-sorry! I forgot! I-it's been so long!" She managed to make a frown.

"W-what happened to you t-two? Y-you look different...w-where did you go?" she asked. Danny sighed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's a long story, Chica...and some parts I'm only just starting to understand." he said.

I had started backing away as he admitted this. 'I'm just imagining it...I have officially lost it.' I thought, trying to make sense of what was occurring. Unfortunately, Chica noticed my movements and ran right up to me.

"W-where are you going, C-celeste? W-we have so m-much to catch u-up on!" she exclaimed. I stared at her. "Uh...no we don't. Cause I don't remember you. I'm probably just imagining this. Right Danny?" I asked, glancing at my brother.

He frowned, looking confused. "What are you talking about, Cece? You're acting like you don't-" He stopped, eyes starting to widen. "Oh. Oh CRUD. This is bad." he said. I glared at him. "What do you mean? Explain yourself already-"

I was suddenly interrupted by a loud screech. I turned to see Bonnie popping out of the Office. Apparently he had gone in after finding no one there. He turned toward me and charged forward, eyes black with white pinpricks.

I gasped, backing into Chica. She looked at Bonnie and let out a ear splitting screech of her own. I winced and covered my ears at the sound. Meanwhile, the screech stunned Bonnie for a few moments.

That was long enough for Chica to rush over and start scolding him. "B-Bonnie what do you think you're doing?! D-Don't you realize how badly you f-frightened C-Cece here?!" she yelled, glaring at him. Bonnie frowned in confusion before glaring back.

"W-what are you talking about, Chica? I-I wasn't trying to scare her!" he said. "I-I was trying to greet her!"

"O-oh yeah right. S-so why did you-AND STILL DO-have your t-terror face on?" Chica asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Bonnie blinked, causing his eyes to shift back to normal. "It was s-still on? Whoops. S-sorry. I forgot." he said sheepishly.

"HOW COULD YOU F-FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Chica shouted, whacking him on the head with her wing. "OW! H-hey that hurt!" he whined, before glaring at her.

"I w-wouldn't have hit you if you hadn't been s-so stupid!"

"No, you're just being an a-abusive duck!"

"YOU D-DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT!"

"Oh y-yeah I did! W-what'cha gonna do about it?"

"THIS!"

Chica tackled Bonnie down, causing a cartoony dust cloud to appear as she and Bonnie fought. Danny was laughing his head off at the scene, whereas I was staring with most likely a 'WTF?' face on.

Finally the fight subsided, with a satisfied looking Chica and a groaning Bonnie collapsed onto the floor. "There! T-that's what you get for c-calling me that." she said haughtily. Bonnie just grumbled in pain.

Danny was starting to calm down from his laughter fit. "Oh my gosh, you guys are exactly as I remember you both! Still bickering, with Chica winning and Bonnie down on the ground!" he exclaimed.

"Oh shut up, D-Danny." Bonnie grumbled.

Danny grinned, before his face turned serious. "Guys, we have a problem. I think Cece doesn't remember yet." he said.

Chica frowned. "W-what do you mean?" she asked. "Well, while we were gone, someone wiped our memory banks. We couldn't remember who we were. While now I'm starting to recover, it looks like Cece still hasn't. Think you could do the same thing to her that you did to me?" Danny asked.

Bonnie and Chica grinned. "Of c-course! We'll get the others." Chica exclaimed before they turned and rushed off into the other parts of the restaurant. My eyes widened. "Danny, what are you talking about?" I asked warily.

"Cece, you haven't remembered who we are yet. I think if the others do to you what they to me, it might start up your memory recovery process." Danny exclaimed. I stared. "What do you mean? I don't need remembering! You've gone insane!" I shouted.

Danny frowned. "No I haven't. I'm NOT crazy! You and I are both human animatronics, Cece-my name is Dante Canem and you're Celeste Neko!" he shouted.

A sudden sharp pang shot through my head, causing me to clutch it in pain. That name...it was in my dream...so that singing girl...

_She was me?_

"N-no. It can't be...how is that even...possible?..." I whispered, trying to deny it. But the more the denial was in my head, the more the pain increased.

Danny-Dante-watched me sadly. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. You'll understand better when you get your memories back. And hopefully, you won't be too mad at me." This last part he muttered under his breath, but I still heard it.

"W-what? Why would I be mad at you?" I questioned. "...I did something really bad, Celeste. And it had something to do with you. I d-didn't mean to, honest! It just...happened..." Dante said weakly.

"What did you do?" I asked, frightened. I had never seen Danny like this-so scared looking. _Did he depend that much on me?..._

"...something worse than Foxy's Bite of '87, that's for sure." Dante muttered. I frowned, before recalling the pirate fox that was kept out of order. Suddenly Dante looked at me. "We better get this over with, Celeste." he said solemnly."Get what over with?" I asked.

"All we're going to do is rip out the device inside you blocking your memories. It's located in your back. Freddy and the others accidentally ripped mine out when they attacked me last night, but that's ok. We got things cleared up." Dante said calmly.

My eyes widened, remembering his state when I found him. "So that's what happened when you followed Foxy? You could've died!" I shouted. "But I didn't! I got my memories back. Trust me Celeste-it's gonna be ok." Dante reassured, looking at me.

I started backing away. "...stop that. Stop calling me that." I whispered. "My name is NOT Celeste. I refuse to let you hurt me!" I shouted. "We're not trying to hurt you Celeste-we're trying to help you!" Dante said, stepping toward me.

"Stop calling my that! I want my brother back!" I shouted, tears pooling up in my eyes. None of this was making any sense! Why were the animatronics suddenly talking? Why was Danny acting strange? Why was he claiming he and I were once robots?

"But Celeste, I AM your-""NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE AN IMPOSTOR! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FAKER!" I screamed, before running past him out into the rest of the restaurant.

I could hear him chasing me, begging me to stop and listen. But I just kept running. I was tired of being confused, scared, and angry. I just wanted to go home.

Soon I lost Dante. I was in the Dining Area, deciding to hide under a table. I hugged my knees as I tried to calm my sobbing, but I couldn't help it. I closed my eyes, burying my face into my knees.

_'I want to go home. I wish we never found that stupid ad. I wish we never accepted the job. I wish we decided to quit. I wish we did something different so we didn't end up like this.'_ I thought, wanting things to go back to normal.

I was so wrapped up in my sobs I didn't notice the sounds of metal feet clanking against the tiled floor. I didn't notice it was getting near where I was. I didn't notice how more joined it.

I did notice, however, when I looked up and saw Foxy peeking under the table, staring at me. I screamed, scrambling away from him to the other side of the table. However, I was only lifted up and then pinned down by my arms onto the table.

I struggled, trying to get away. The grip was very strong though. I looked up to see the horrifying face of Freddy. I started screaming and sobbing at the same time. I could them speak.

"O-oh dear, she's had such a b-bad fright." Chica.

"See Foxy? T-this is what happens when you c-come out of your Cove." Bonnie.

"HEY! I-I w-was trying to h-help. N-not me fault I b-be so broken down! T-though I wish the l-lass would calm down..." I assume that's Foxy.

Freddy looked down at me, a sad look on his face. "Now I s-see it. It IS C-Celeste. It's been so long..."

"It's my fault she's acting like this. I...I scared her. I forgot she was so sensitive." And there was the impostor that claimed he was my brother Danny.

Foxy sighed. "Ye d-did your b-best, lad. I-I suggest we do t-this quick so she be l-less frightened." he said.

"I-I suppose that t-the only thing we can do." Chica said, sighing. "Y-you should flip her onto her front then, F-Freddy. That w-way we can take the d-device out." Bonnie suggested.

Freddy nodded, and I was flipped onto my front, still pinned down. I was still freaking out, believing I would die. "P-please don't kill me..." I sobbed, unable to move.

Dante stepped into my view, before making a shaky smile. "Please don't cry, Celes-Cece. It's gonna be ok-I promise." he said.

Then I felt a sharp pain across my back, and I screamed loudly in pain. My vision turned red, and I listened to the sounds of ripping metal and sparking circuits. My last thought before I blacked out was the shocking truth.

They had been right.

* * *

><p><strong>5:30 AM<strong>

(Danny's-Dante's?-POV)

I hummed cheerily as I looked at the clock from my spot outside Pirate Cove. Only half an hour until the day staff arrived. That was good-I needed some help to get Celeste and I ready to perform.

I looked over at my unconscious sister. She was still on the table, thought her clothes had been stained a deep red. I frowned. Why did the device had to unleash so much red liquid when it was taken out of its host?

I suppose it would be because it had allowed Cece and I to act like regular humans-it made us need sleep, food, water, etc. It also contained our 'blood' that would appear whenever we injured ourselves.

I had to admit, Irina and Olaf had thought of everything. I wasn't necessary though-I frowned, seeing blackness at the one memory that hadn't surfaced. Why DID they do that?...

It didn't matter. As soon as Cece woke up, we'd be back to normal. I bit my lip. Maybe she'd remember what had happened. I sincerely hoped that, along with this, did not ruin her view of me.

I didn't want to come off as a monster.

I sighed-the others had reassured me that what I did was right. But I couldn't help but recall that look on her face when she accused me of being an impostor.

_'YOU'RE AN IMPOSTOR! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FAKER!'_

There was so much hate, but also fear in her face. She believed I wasn't her brother. I closed my eyes, despite knowing I no longer had any water to imitate tears.

She had been scared of me.

_'Danny? Please, you have to calm down! Please! Stop! DANNY!'_

Just like before...

I heard the front doors open. I blinked, as I checked the clock. It was 5:35. Huh-it was quite early for anyone to arrive.

I opened the curtains behind to find Foxy. "Foxy, whats going on?" I asked. Foxy looked at me from the shadows. He looked as confused as I was. "I haven't t-the faintest idea, l-lad. This n-never has h-happened before." he said.

Suddenly I heard a screech of pain. I looked to see Chica being shut down. I gasped as I saw a man in black step over her body.

_It's him..._

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER TIME!~ XD Holy crud, what has happened? So much mood whiplash here! Well, Cece knows the truth now-but what is she gonna do about it? AND WHO'S THE MAN?!<strong>

**I don't even know him myself. :P Now...REVIEW TIME AGAIN! :D**

**_ChaosDemon1129_- Request granted. :D**

**_ItsHimiChanTteba_- It's ok, Himi. XD It's fine, honestly. Yes, Irina could be called a Jerk with a Heart of Gold, or something like that. WHO IS ZE MAN?! XD I love making mysteries. School-UGGGGHHHH...**

**_Wildwolfinvader-_*smiles* I'm glad I was able to do that for you. *laughs nervously* Um, how about we NOT send them to the Rainbow Factory? They don't deserve to die! Uh, DUDE. OR DUDETTE. THAT IS FREAKING AMAZING. YOU CAN HAVE A FREAKING HALLOWEEN PARTY AS YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY! I ENVY YOU. And uh...uh...UH...DX I feel like I should know that...UGH! Sorry, I give up. Who is it?**

**_roversfan_- Sup dude/dudette. I saved yours last for a reason. One, it's ok, it's not the end of the world for missing chapter updates! :D Two...*face turns serious* Don't do that. You're flaming. You know, that comment saying, quote on quote, 'SCREW THIS HORRIBLE FIC IS SUCKS I HATE!' Honestly, that's not funny. Maybe you were just kidding, but I'm just saying this to warn you: Don't EVER post that sort of review on ANY story. Authors and authoresses take a lot of pride in their work, be they a true master at it or just a plain old troll (which is another matter entirely). So, doing that is essentially like a punch in the face. It ain't pleasant, and it HURTS. Constructive criticism is something different. They actually HELP you improve, that way you can get better at writing out the ideas in your head. I'm sorry if I'm acting like I overreacted-I responded to that in public cause I want everyone else to know this too. *smiles* I'll read your fic soon-I promise.**

****Good thing I did this at the end! :D Just so you know, I CAN GUARANTEE 3,000 OF THE WORDS HERE ARE THE STORY. :D Accomplishment!****

****Please leave a review, advice is appreciated, and flames WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. JUST. SAYING.****


	9. Their Story

***stares at last chapter's events* ...well...THAT happened. Let's hope things don't get as scary.**

**Reviews:**

**_Videl654_- BAM! First person slammed by the twist! XD THE GUY IS!...I dunno. :P**

**_Si Fron Dimensional Creator_- AHA! ZE _ANONPERSONTHING_ REVEALS ZE TRUE IDENTITY! Yeah, Danny didn't exactly react very well. Thanks-I thought I was pretty smart, splitting it up. :D And I'm glad you understand! I understand on how long things can get. XD**

**_roversfan_- Yeah...sorry if I overreacted, just putting the message out there. ^^; Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**_Bladerunner308_- Thanks! I DUNNO WHO THE BLACK SUIT IS! DANTE DID SOMETHING BAD! THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE NOW! EASE ZE CURIOSITY! **

**Favs:**

**We welcome _Bladerunner308,_ _Purest of the Hearts, Sirius Mu Cephei, AutobotCopperShadow, scarebear12_, and _Si Fron Dimensional Creator_! T_T So many people...I love you all...**

**Follows:**

**Ze first five from above have joined this fabulous club as well, along with _jacobvillaloboz_ and _battlefieldtin_!**

**Now it's time to see who this man is!...or not!...I dunno...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own the Twins.**

* * *

><p>(Cece's POV)<p>

_Darkness...silence...that was all I could see and hear for a while. I was trapped inside my thoughts, watching memories play by..._

_Uncle Olaf presenting Danny and I a birthday cake when we were young..._

_No-it was us presenting a birthday cupcake to a kid._

_Danny and I performing with our band in the mall..._

_No-it was just us, dancing our hearts out on our stage at Freddy's._

_A man in black clothing, walking toward us...I can't move...**I CAN'T MOVE**..._

_"DANNY!"_

* * *

><p>I gasped as my eyes opened, finally awakening. For a few moments, I was dazed, not knowing where I was. Then when I shifted, I felt a sharp pain in my lower back and last night's events returned to my mind.<p>

Instantly, feelings of betrayal and hurt shot into me. I closed my eyes-I couldn't believe Danny just let the others do that to me. I could've died!

I suppose he meant well...but I didn't feel ready to forgive him. Least of all, the animatronics. I sighed, before shifting again, ignoring the slight pain. '_Where am I?_' I thought, looking around.

It looked like I was under something. I quickly realized it was a box of sorts. I'd been dragged into the Backstage. I started to push it off me when I suddenly heard footsteps approaching the room.

I immediately dropped it on top of me, while I held up a corner slightly to see who it was. The door opened, and I spotted a pair of human feet stepping into the room. They walked around, stopping very so often near the walls, and opening boxes.

I wondered if he'd find anything, but he always moved on. He searched into the suits, only wrinkling his nose slightly. I didn't know what he was searching for-not until I heard Mr. Finkle speak.

"So, uh, did you find her?" he asked in his usual nervous tone. The man sighed. "No. Are you quite sure both of them came here last night? One could've stayed behind."

"I am VERY sure! I saw them enter myself! It was, um, interesting. The boy regained his memories first. He had persuaded the girl to come back here." Mr. Finkle said.

"I see...that'll make things a bit easier then. Do you know if the girl has regained her memories as well?" The man asked. Mr. Finkle replied, "No. I think that was his goal for tonight-she could be hiding somewhere, slowly regaining those memories."

"Then we better find her. Help me search-we don't have a lot of time." And with that, the two left.

I realized I was shaking. They were searching for me. I didn't know why, but I KNEW it was best that they didn't find me. I wondered what had happened to Danny. Was he safe?...

I shook my head-I needed to get away from this place, clear my head. Maybe I could find some answers.

I carefully picked up the box, slowly looking around. Drat-the only exit here was the one that led to the Show Stage.

I then thought about the kitchens-food had to come in there, right? And it'd be a hassle to get it in through the front door.

It'd be risky, but I didn't have much choice. I carefully opened the door, peeking out into the Dining Area. No one was there. I tiptoed out, silently hoping I wasn't leaving a trail. I was wounded, after all.

Strangely however, I wasn't feeling any pain from it anymore. Nor was I hungry, or sore, or even had to use the bathroom. I brushed these thoughts away, deciding to ignore it.

I reached the kitchens, peeking in once more to find no one. I sighed in relief as I saw the back door in the corner. I started to go over to it, fully relieved that all would go well and I opened it-

Letting loose an extremely loud alarm.

GAH! I hadn't expected that. I knew there was only a few seconds before Mr. Finkle and the man arrived. I ended up rushing to the sink, opening the doors underneath it and crawled into it before enclosing myself in.

I was just in time, for I heard hurried footsteps rush into the kitchens. "She, she tried to escape!" I heard Mr. Finkle gasp, breathing heavily. "Which means she knows we're here and possibly DOES remember if she's hiding from us." The man muttered.

He then spoke up as he shut off the alarm. "Help me search the kitchens. She might still be in here." I then heard the two start opening drawers and searching shelves, apparently not risking the chance that I was hidden in the spoon drawer.

Or that could be Mr. Finkle. Probably is.

However, I doubted the other man was as nervous. He seemed more sure, and not as afraid. I started growing nervous-one of them was getting dangerously close to where I was. One open door and I would be exposed to all.

Just when the footsteps stopped in front of the sink, there was a sudden clash of metal. Then I heard the kitchen doors open, and I heard Mr. Finkle gasp.

"H-hey there k-kids! I'm F-freddy Fazbear! I-I-**I will stop you** I'm so happy to see you all! Let-let-let **Let her go** Let's celebrate!"

My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe who I just heard."I-I thought you shut them off!" Mr. Finkle wailed. The man replied, "I did. He must've regained enough energy to reactivate." I heard him step away from the sink.

"Stay back, Freddy. I won't hesitate to use this on you-and you know how much it stings." The man said calmly.

"I-I-I I don't care! I won't let you hurt her! H-Haven't you done enough?" Freddy asked angrily, enough so he managed to break free of his daytime speech programming.

Done enough? What had they done before? I feel like I should know...but I'm too scared to try and fully remember though...

The man sighed. "I'm sorry Freddy-really, I am. But she's been gone long enough. We already got her brother. You should be glad! Soon they'll be performing with you again!" he exclaimed.

"I-I thought they would be shut down after the incident-" Mr. Finkle started to say, before he was cut off by the man. "Finkle, shut it!" he hissed.

"W-why can't you just forget about t-that and move on? I-it's one thing to put Foxy o-out of the show, but at least he wasn't s-shut down! Why can't you d-do the same for them?" Freddy demanded.

"You know why-what they did can never be excused. Now get back to your position, and-"

"NOO!" Freddy shouted and I heard a loud creak of metal and a yelp of pain. Mr. Finkle screamed, and I realized Freddy must've tackled either him or the man down.

I decided this was my only chance when both were stunned. I swung open the doors and jumped out before freezing at the scene I witnessed.

Indeed, Freddy had tackled down the man, whose cropped golden blond hair and stern black eyes were wide with alarm as he laid on the ground. Mr. Finkle was panicking, having been trapped in the corner as they fell.

The man spotted me. "FINKLE GET HER!" he yelled. "I-I can't!" Mr. Finkle wailed. "G-GO, CECE!" Freddy shouted, looking at me.

I stared, faint feelings of respect returning to me, before I nodded and rushed out of the kitchens. I ran to the entrance, seeing faint signs of daylight shining in through the windows.

I ran as fast as I could to the doors, and as they pushed open with the wind blowing into my face, a faint smile appeared. _Freedom_, I thought. Then I heard sirens.

I panicked, and so I kept running, not even knowing if the sirens were after me. I ran far from the pizzeria, and into the city. A storm had appeared and as I finally slowed down near a group of stores, I suddenly felt weary.

I wasn't tired, like you would expect from running so much. But I felt so weary, as if I'd been carrying a heavy weight for a long time. I suppose it came from never fully knowing what was going on, and it had finally caught up with me.

I leaned against a wall, before sliding down and hugged my knees. The storm had grown worse, and rain fell down on me. I didn't know if I would get found or something, but I NEEDED to rest.

For a while, I just sat there in the rain. Occasionally a car would pass by, or a few people would run by, ignoring me as they tried to get out of the rain. Then a shadow came over me, and the rain around me stopped.

I froze. Had the man finally found me? I slowly looked up, only to meet a pair of bright blue, but sad eyes.

It was Tony-he was in casual clothes, with a blue jacket over them. He held an umbrella over himself and I, which explained the rain stopping. He kneeled down, until he was eye level with me. He finally spoke.

"What are you doing out here, Cece? Don't you know it's raining?" he asked. I just stared at him, not knowing how to respond. He sighed as he got up, before holding out his hand. I glanced at it, before looking at him.

He gave a reassuring smile. "Come on, let's get somewhere warm. Better be quick-looks like the storms getting worse." he said with a soft smile. I blinked in slight surprise, before I took his hand and stood up. It looked like he meant well.

He walked me over to his car before we got in and then set off. I looked out the window as the buildings passed by. My eyes followed a raindrop as it slid down the glass. How long since I last saw a storm?

Suddenly, I don't know which memories are real or fake anymore. That frightens me.

We finally pulled into the driveway of a small house. As we entered, I looked around, examining all the photographs on the wall of what appeared to be a younger Tony along with some other people. He looked happy.

However, it looked as if Tony and I were the only ones in his home at the moment.

Tony was taking off his shoes and jacket. He looked at me. "Sit down, Cece. I'll get you a blanket." he said, as he left the room. I sat down on the sofa, still confused as ever.

I remembered when I first saw Tony-he seemed to have recognized me. Then he appeared again in my dreams. I started wondering if it was really true on what Danny said. If so, could my dreams be...my hidden memories?

Well, only one way to prove that theory. I waited until he returned, and as I wrapped the soft blanket around me, I sighed. "Tony...I'm so confused. A lot of things have happened and...well, I don't know what's going on. Can you help?" I asked, looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you were out in the rain?" he asked. I nodded, and I explained the events of the past night and of the morning. The more I told him, the more lines appeared on his face.

He sighed as he sat down. "Oh dear...I don't blame you for being confused. I'll try my best to help, but there's only so much I know myself." he said, looking at me. "What do you want to know first?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "Well...am I really Celeste Neko?" I asked warily. Tony nodded. "You are-and your brother is Dante Canem. But we decided to refer you by your nicknames when no customers were around. Those were Cece, and Danny." he replied.

I blinked in slight shock. However, it didn't surprise me. It actually felt right.

"Ok...exactly, what happened to us? What's our story with the Pizzeria, and...what happened to us?" I asked. Tony sighed. "It's a long story-I guess I should start from the beginning."

"It was the year 1991, I believe. Business had gone slow, ever since the Bite of '87. You remember what that was, right?"

"Sorta. Foxy had something to do with it..."

"That's right. Long story short, he malfunctioned and bit off the frontal lobe of a parent attending one of the parties. The man survived, but the damage was done. Foxy and the Pirate Cove had to be closed off. It was sad-he had never meant to hurt anyone."

"So...you know they're alive?"

"Of course! I was one of the mechanics even then. Anyway, around 1991, the business decided to invest in a new attraction-two new animatronics. However, to ease the fears of the customers, they decided to have the animatronics be human like, with animal features to keep in with the restaurant theme."

"...those two were Danny and I."

"That's right. You two were to have a sort of...how do I describe it? Pop/rock star theme? Something like that. You both could sing and dance. Sometimes only one of you sang while the other played an instrument."

"That DOES sound familiar...so how were we with the crowd?"

"Oh, they LOVED you guys! Business almost immediately picked up. You both were always so friendly, and happy. I was assigned to be your mechanic. We ended up spending a lot of time backstage." He said, chuckling.

I smiled, and then turned to face Tony. "So, what happened next?"

"A few years passed by. We were having great times, and then the year 1994 came and..." He faltered. "HE appeared."

"He?" I questioned. "The owner's brother. The owner, Mr. Frederick Fazzinoch was a kind man, and loved to spend time with kids. His younger brother, however, was the opposite. Mr. Faustus Fazzinoch is a cruel man, seeking only money for his gain."

"Is? You mean-"

"Indeed. He's still alive. He inherited the business after his brother died of a terrible disease. However, he tends to go and do other things abroad, so he leaves a manager to run things at the pizzeria."

"Mr. Finkle."

"Yep. Anyway, in that year, about a few months after Goldie-we called him that behind his back because of how freakishly blond his hair is-appeared, well...two children's bodies were found in the backroom of the pizzeria." Tony said solemnly.

"It soon extended to five. It was quite the commotion."

My eyes were wide in horror. "Oh my gosh...who did it?!" I asked angrily. Tony looked at me carefully. "They did catch someone, but he was later proven innocent. It remains unsolved." He said quietly.

"Anyway, there's more to that story than you'll find in the press. You see...after the five children were discovered, Danny began acting strange. He seemed distant, more solemn. He started getting a short temper."

"I would check his programming to see what was going on, but it looked normal. Anyway, one day after you two performed...well, I was watching from afar. You two appeared to be arguing over something."

I frowned. "We were?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes-and the more you argued, the more angry he became. However, you were quite stubborn in what you were saying, not backing down." Tony looked down. "Soon, he just walked off."

"Later that night...well, it was quiet. Everyone was out and about, doing their thing. Suddenly, screaming rang out from the backroom. It turned out...the man responsible struck again. He managed to keep himself and the children he kidnapped hidden in the backroom, and now they were locked in."

"Besides you and the other animatronics, I was the only one there. I tried using the keys, but the man had blocked the door so no one could try to get in. Danny suddenly ran to the door and busted it down."

"He went into the room, and attacked the man. The children were screaming in terror-some had already been injured...the other animatronics wanted to help, but I told them I had to handle it and I went to get Danny out and stop the man."

"Why didn't you let them help?" I asked. "I didn't want them to get damaged. Not to mention, it might've frightened the kids even further." Tony said miserably.

"Danny looked like a madman. He was trying to strangle the man to death. His eyes were so filled with rage. I attempted to pull him off, but then the man suddenly spun around, throwing Danny off and making him land on me. That knocked the wind out of me."

"As I laid there dazed, Danny struggled to get up, but his leg had been damaged. The man walked toward me to kill me, when...when you ran in. Y-you blocked his way, between us and the children. You sounded angry, and you told him you wouldn't l-let him through."

"He questioned what you would do, and then y-you said you had called the police. Indeed, I heard the sirens in the distance. His eyes widened. I remember you turning to face us, smiling in reassurance. Danny suddenly spoke, anger in his voice, this time directed at you."

"H-he asked you why you were always taking the spotlight. Why whenever he showed up, the kids were nervous and scared, but when you appeared, they cheered and smiled. He was jealous, and the fact that you had gone to save us after he tried and failed must've reignited that envy and anger."

"You looked confused, and then tried to convince him that was not true. But he was so angry, he didn't want to listen to you! And finally, he snapped, and he..." Tony faltered, not finishing his sentence.

He didn't need to-this part I had remembered. I felt searing pain in me as I said, "He told me he hated me."

Tony nodded, eyes watering. "The look on your face...that had been the most pain-filled I'd seen of anyone. Suddenly the man laughed, and I saw he had a gun. It happened so fast-but somehow, you moved quick enough to get between Danny along with the kids and the man's bullet."

"I-it hit you in the head...and you fell, silent and not moving."

I stared at him, slowly remembering that moment. "A purple butterfly lands on my right shoulder...I just learned the emotion of grief...the tune of doom rings in my ears." I muttered.

Grief...my brother hated me.

A tune of doom...the gun shooting its bullet.

A purple butterfly? Wait...that was in our original song.

Tony continued. "The police came in that moment, and arrested him. The kids were returned to their families. Danny was in shock the whole time. I examined you a-and...that bullet hit your control chip. Without it, you...well, it was one of a kind. So...it looked you wouldn't perform ever again."

"So...I essentially died?"

"...yes." His eyes were shadowed.

"How did...Danny and the others take the news?"

"Oh gosh...everyone was devastated. I know for a fact that Freddy felt like he lost a daughter. Chica, a good friend. Bonnie, a mentor. Foxy, a first mate. And Danny..." He shook his head.

"He was in denial at first. He demanded that I fix you, even though I told him I couldn't. He looked so desperate-I suppose the guilt from what he said before you 'died' had sunk in. When he finally realized you were gone, he wouldn't come onstage. He said it wasn't the same without you."

My eyes saddened. It must've been horrible-I wish I hadn't put him through that. "What did Mr. Fazzinoch do?" I asked. "Er, Goldie, I mean."

"Well, he kept telling Danny to go back on the stage. Danny insisted he find someone who could fix you. This kept on for quite a while. Kids began forgetting about the two of you, which was a sad sight to see." Tony replied.

"Finally, Goldie had enough. He demanded that you and Danny were to be sent back to the shop and be scrapped. The night before you'd both be gone, Danny spent the whole time with you. Your body was still in the Backstage, since we didn't want whether you would be fixed or not. Danny sat by your side, silent. But his eyes betrayed his thoughts."

He looked at me. "And that was the last I saw of the two of you. You both were missing before you could be sent to the scrap yard, so people thought you had gotten stolen. Then I saw you enter the pizzeria years later, looking a bit different-but I knew it was you. Your voice...it was the same."

I blinked, processing all this information. Finally, I spoke. "Okay...one last question Tony: Did you know anyone named Irina and Olaf?"

Tiny blinked. "Yes, they were my co-workers. Why?" I stood up. "No reason. I better get going-thanks for everything, Tony. It was nice seeing you again." I looked at him, smiling.

He smiled back. "I'm glad to see you're alive again. Be careful out there-hopefully, you can get Danny back and then clear all of this up." he said. I nodded, before heading out.

I have some interrogating to do.

* * *

><p><strong>BACKSTORY HAS BEEN REVEALED! Holy crud, crazy things have happened! I am so sorry this took so long to update...<strong>

**Now let's look at the rest of the reviews!**

**_Purest of the Hearts_- Wow, you've posted many reviews. Let's see...I love that song. XD I listen to it like, A LOT. Hmm...that IS one angle to consider of the two. WHO KNOWS?...wait, you probably do now. XD HOLY CRUD YOU FIGURED IT OUT WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?! XD Good questions!...I'm sure one of those was answered now. XD Yes, you act casual when you're about to die! DUDE/DUDETTE. CALM DOWN. IT'S EXCITING YES, BUT STAY CALM. And I knew that. *puts on pokerface* Yep. **

**_scarebear12-_ ...*gestures* EVERYBODY! WE HAVE A GENIUS IN OUR PATH! **

**_ViolentlyAvoidsLife_- *evilly laughs* SHE MUST BE SCARED IN ORDER TO REMEMBER! NO! No one can be happy!...for now. Hmm...I'll keep that in mind.~**

**_DeathOnWings1203_- *sighs before yelling* WOULD YOU TWO STOP HURTING EACH OTHER?! Seriously, it's like you're an old married couple! And thanks! :D I like being original. **

**_PastaKittyQueen_- That is my recipe for a good story. XD NO! I ASSURE YOU ZE MAN IS NOT TONY! DX Um...just wait and see.~**

**Please leave a review, advice is appreciated, and flames WILL BE SENT TO THE SKY!**


	10. Broken Past

***runs in and lands in the Author chair* STILL ALIVE! *grins* Hello everybody! Man, it's been FOREVER since the last chapter huh? *looks sheepish* Sorry. Not only was I distracted by high school but...I kinda lost interest in this fandom for awhile. So I drifted off for a bit. **

***leaps up* BUT! Then FnaF 2 came out! And BOY is it interesting! So many plot twists, so many new characters, I just LOVE IT! That, along with some FnaF songs I found that are just freaking EPIC and I have not stopped listening to the past few days, have led me back here. So, why don't we continue our tale? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. I DO own Cece and Danny though!**

* * *

><p>(No one's POV)<p>

Cece walked the afternoon streets, her mind buzzing with thoughts. The information that Tony had given her made her feel...what, exactly? Angry? Shocked? Sad?

No, she realized she felt curious of all things. That's why she was going to her aunt and uncle's house. She had a feeling they were the ones who had stolen herself and her brother. Why though? Why not leave them to the scrap yard?

Cece sighed. She hoped the remainder of her questions would clear up as her memories returned. It was starting to not be so surprising that she was an animatronic. Hopefully, she would have enough to try and make a plan.

She needed to go back to the pizzeria. Her brother was still there, along with the other animatronics. However, she knew that Goldie and Mr. Finkle would most likely still be there.

_'What should I do?...'_ she thought, trying to remember all the entrances she knew into the pizzeria.

As she turned a corner, she suddenly stumbled, falling to one knee. She clutched her head, an increasingly painful memory returning to her head.

_She heard deep, slow, laughter. She was hidden in the shadows of a corner. In the distance, there was light, and a faint glow as if from a computer screen._

_She could feel her face break out in a devious grin, and her face turned to face another figure in the shadows. Danny grinned back, looking malicious._

_Suddenly the power went out. She looked up as a man ran out of the office at the end, screaming their lungs out. Freddy slowly walked out of the office, but didn't chase him. He nodded towards her and her brother._

_She let out a insanity-filled giggle as she stood up along her Danny and pulled up a rope before suddenly skating toward the figure at a blinding speed._

_The man stopped and tried to run back to the office, but it was too late. The Twins skated around him with their roller-bladed feet as they tied him up in the rope._

_The man looked up in horror. "P-please don't kill me..." he whispered._

_She felt herself grin once more, imagining him looking at them, being only able to see their glowing eyes and wide crooked grins. They stepped back with mad giggles as Freddy stepped forward with his tune..._

Cece gasped, breaking free from the memory. She slowly stood, now very confused. That had definitely been a memory of her past. Did that mean she and Danny also once helped attack the guards? If so...

She shivered. This would be harder than she thought.

* * *

><p>(Danny's POV)<p>

I groaned, feeling myself finally awake. How long had I been shut off? What had happened? All I could remember was me sitting with Cece, waiting for her to wake up...then...

My eyes opened, finally remembering. "CECE!" I shouted, trying to get up. However, I couldn't move. I looked down to see myself being strapped down to a table.

My shirt and jacket were gone, which really irked me. Someone had opened my chest plate, so that my endoskeleton and a bunch of other circuits and wires could be seen.

I was in a strange room, possibly in the pizzeria? I wasn't sure. I didn't see any of the other animatronics either.

I bit my lip. I hoped they were alright. We were a huge family. They all were nice, and wouldn't harm any of the kids. '_As for the guards well...that's a different story.'_ I thought, chuckling sadistically. What fun times.

I never realized how much I had missed them.

Suddenly, I heard a door open. It was behind me, so I couldn't turn to look to see who it was. However, I didn't have to worry for soon that person came into my line of sight. I glared at them, baring my teeth slightly.

Goldie.

Goldie smirked. "Ah, good morning Dante. Or should I say, good afternoon Danny? Whatever the case, you really should stop making that face. You're not an animal like the rest." he stated.

I bared my teeth even more, growling. "Maybe, but one time I was at least PART animal! But then I would've been nothing if you succeeded in getting me broken into scraps!" I yelled.

Goldie laughed. "Ah, perhaps, but I had good reasons. You and Celeste were losing attention, and the money was running low, and she was pretty much done for anyway-"

"BULLSHIT! THAT ALL HAPPENED BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID, YOU SICK BASTARD!" I shouted, that night's events running through my head. I could still hear their screams...

"On the contrary, Dante. It all occurred because of you." Goldie looked at me with cold eyes. "Who was the one refusing to perform? Who was the one that scared everyone with their rage? Who was the one that got his 'sister' heavily damaged?" he said.

I froze, before looking down. His words made me remember Cece's face when the other animatronics and I pinned her down to get the device out. It was for good intentions, but how could she have known?

I had given her another reason to never forgive me.

Goldie smirked at my silence. "Yes, it's all your fault you're here now. But don't worry, I'm sure you can iron everything out with your sister once we find her."

My eyes widened, and I looked back up at him. "Don't you DARE lay a hand on her! You can do whatever you want with me, just leave her out of it!" I hissed.

"While I wish I could, the fact that she'll be starting to remember makes me unable to 'leave her out of it'. You should be glad! Now you two and the others will be reunited! It'll be like old times." Goldie exclaimed, grinning wickedly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Where are they? And what do you have planned for us?" I asked.

"Oh, they're here and there. Just getting a few tweaks adjusted. And as for what I'm planning...well, I can't spoil the surprise." He answered.

He started to leave. "Now I must get going. So many things to do, so little time...but don't worry: You won't be bored." And with that, he left the room and me alone.

I started pulling at the straps holding me down. I needed to get free, find the others, and then get out of here and find Cece. Maybe Irina, Olaf, and Tony could help? We just needed to get out of here!

As I struggled even more, I heard a small beeping noise. I stopped, wondering what it was, when it stopped and I felt a sudden pain in me. I screamed, struggling even more as it spread throughout me.

After a few minutes it stopped. I gasped, trying to catch my breath. I looked around, trying to see what it was. I sighed, laying my head on the table, before stopping. It felt like something was wrapped around me head, like a headband.

I frowned. They must've put it on me when I was still shut down. Why though?...

Suddenly the beeping came out again, and I screamed as the electrifying pain came on. This time it was longer, lasting 8 minutes. I gasped, trying to regain my sense of reality.

This was what was causing the pain. And it looked like I'd be stuck here with it for a while.

As it started up again, I screamed out, "CECE!"

* * *

><p>(Cece's POV)<p>

I looked up at the mansion, finally having reached my destination. I took a deep breath, before ringing the doorbell. Here was the moment of truth.

The door opened, revealing my weary looking uncle. His eyes widened in shock before he smiled in relief. "Cece! Thank goodness, you're alright!" he said, hugging me tightly.

I stood there awkwardly for a few moments before hugging back. It wasn't how I expected the whole meeting to start.

Olaf let me go before examining me and he frowned. "Where's your brother? We need to go, and now!"

I sighed. "Danny's...not here, Olaf. I came alone." I was still conflicted over him. He had done many horrid things...but he was still my brother. It was very complicated.

Olaf sighed, before nodding and stepping back to let me in. As I entered, my 'childhood' memories returned, each triggered by the paintings, the staircase, the bookshelves on the walls.

"...I know the truth, uncle. I know what I really am, and of my past. Well, sort of. I'm here, cause I want some answers." I turned to face him, expression blank. His face had turned pale.

"So...think you can answer them for me?" I asked, enunciating my words carefully as I always used to do. He stood there, frozen, until I heard a voice behind me.

"Of course, Cece. I always knew one day you'd find out the truth." I turned to face Irina. She did not look angry, or annoyed, or any other emotion I've ever seen her in. She looked tired, and sad.

She sighed. "Come in and take a seat."

* * *

><p>(No one's POV)<p>

Cece sat facing her two caretakers, eyeing them carefully as she waited for them to speak.

Irina poured some tea for herself and Olaf, knowing Cece could no longer drink anything. As she sipped, Irina began to speak.

"How much do you know?"

Cece replied, "Everything up until the night before Danny and I would be sent to get scrapped."

Irina nodded. "Well...it was late. Olaf and I...we were the ones assigned to SUPPOSEDLY take you both there. At the time, I wasn't aware that any of you were fully sentient, as was Olaf." she said.

Cece frowned. "Supposedly?"

"Yes...the truth was, Faustus wanted you two to be fixed up and reprogrammed. He wanted to show an example that he wouldn't be tolerant of anyone disobeying him. If we had gone through with it...you'd both would certainly be like regular old animatronics." Olaf answered somberly.

Cece looked down, a bit shaken by this. "So...what stopped you?"

Olaf smiled. "Like Irina said, we had no idea you both were fully sentient. So when we met Danny...we were quite surprised."

Irina's eyes looked distant as she spoke, as if remembering. "You both looked so small...like little kids. Danny was staring up at us wide eyed, covering you with himself as if trying to shield you."

"He looked so scared...you looked so peaceful just lying there, even though I knew you were heavily damaged...that was when I knew I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't take away what made you...you."

Cece stared at Irina with wonder. She had never seen such a heartfelt expression on her face. It definitely showed Irina was telling the truth.

"So, we instead decided to do the alternative. You both couldn't stay at the pizzeria, or to the scrap yard; so after shutting Danny down, we managed to, well, take you both away to here." Olaf gestured to the mansion as he spoke.

"It was abandoned at the time, so we figured it was a good hiding spot. As engineers, we carefully altered your appearances and such to hide you. We created a device to put in you both so you'd have humanity's necessities."

"Finally, we went into your memory banks. Danny's was easy to alter; however, yours was damaged from that bullet you took. After a while though, we were able to fix it up-however, it's why you have headaches every now and then."

Cece winced, remembering said headaches. They were painful enough to make her pass out sometimes.

Irina spoke. "Afterwards, we decided to raise you both, hoping you'd never ask about that pizzeria. Faustus has spent many years looking for you both...then we found out you both took that night guard job."

Cece was silent as she finished, before finally speaking. "...I see. That...explains a lot. But now...I need to ask another question." She looked up, her expression dark.

"Those rumors about the night guards being killed...they've lasted since the Bite. Tell me...are they true? And if so...was Danny and I involved?" she asked.

Irina and Olaf looked at each other. Olaf looked nervous, but Irina looked as if she had accepted something. They looked back at Cece and Irina answered.

"Yes...they are true. The guards get killed by the animatronics. And yes...you two were often involved."

* * *

><p><em>The animatronics have never liked the night guards. It could be due to the first few always being quite...rough with them despite the warnings.<em>

_"HEY! Get back in your spot, ya big fat chicken!" A short-tempered man shouted at the monitor, loud enough for said chicken to be startled and rush back to the Show Stage._

_"BONNIE! What the hell did I say about being in the supply closet? Get your purple ass back to your spot!" Bonnie grimaced before leaving the room and walking back._

_"Don't think I didn't see that, Foxy! You either get your pirate self back into the Cove or so help me I'll shove a sword down your throat!" Foxy narrowed his eyes at the camera but said nothing as he walked back to the Cove._

_"AND FREDDY! TAKE ONE MORE STEP OFF THE STAGE AND I WILL RIP YOUR STUPID LITTLE HAT TO PIECES! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE LEADER, DON'T DO IT!" Freddy froze, shaking his head as he stepped back to his spot._

_The man smirked. "Good."_

* * *

><p>"They began by pulling pranks on the guards. However, a sort of glitch occurred. They ended up starting to stuff a few guards here and there into suits. Frederick was too sick by then to do anything, so Faustus kept it hushed up."<p>

"Then you two appeared. From what I know, you two would often set up traps for the guards to run into. I once saw some footage of you two doing so..."

* * *

><p><em>"AHHHH!" Another man, small and wiry this time, ran from the office in terror. Chica had frightened him enough to rush out into the open.<em>

_However, he tripped on a wire, causing him to fall flat of his face. As he got up groaning, he felt two shadows cover him._

_He looked up to see two identical maniacal grins, with two pairs of eyes looking down at him. One was a set of black eyes, the other was a set of purple eyes._

_The moonlight shone in, revealing Celeste and Dante. Celeste's dress was covered in spots of faded blood, while Dante's jacket was ripped with some blood as well. One of his ears was ripped as well._

_"Oh hello friend! What are you doing out so late?~" Celeste asked, grin widening._

_"Yeah! Don't you know it's dangerous being out here? You could trip and fall!~" Dante exclaimed, chuckling darkly._

_The man trembled, crawling backward from them. "S-stay away from me you two! I mean it..." he said timidly._

_Suddenly the two smiled, no trace of insanity on their faces. "Sure thing friend!" Dante said cheerily._

_"We'll just go now! Take care!" Celeste exclaimed, and they quickly ran off._

_The man blinked, before sighing in relief as he slowly got up. He was about to walk back into the office when he was suddenly knocked flat onto his back._

_Manic giggling met his ears as Celeste stopped behind him, her roller blades retracting back into her feet. She grinned at him. "Hello again friend! Sorry I had to do that, but...you're breaking the rules!~"_

_The man froze, staring at her. "W-what? NO! I'm a human, can't you see?!" he shouted. Celeste tapped her chin, tsking. "No excuses! You need to put a suit on!" She grinned. "Don't worry, we'll help you though!~"_

_Suddenly she rushed forward, her roller blades coming out as Dante came out of the shadows and threw a rope to her. She grabbed one end and together they spun around the man over and over, laughing manically._

_The man struggled. "Don't do this! Please!" he begged. Dante shook his head. "Honestly, calm down. We'll get the rope off you when we put you in your suit." Holding one end of each rope, they slowly dragged the man to the Backstage._

_Dante grinned. "You'll be a great addition to the family, I just know it! Freddy will be so proud of us!"_

* * *

><p>"So yes, you two have done...that to guards. But after your disappearance, the animatronics grew more aggressive. I think it's safe to say they weren't pleased that you were gone. After all..." Irina looked at Cece.<p>

"You were a family."

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S A GOOD PLACE TO STOP! Well! The whole backstory has been revealed. The Twins have killed before. Cece is starting to remember. And it looks like Danny's in deep doo-doo. We'll find out what happens to him and presumably the other animatronics IN ZE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>

**Now for the Reviews!  
><strong>

**_DeathOnWings1203_- *with a serious face* That is a good question, David. And thank you! :D Although I haven't really finished any of said stories...^^; And...well...Cece wasn't really a Bad Cop here, or bake any cookies...she was like...a Robocop I guess? It's starting to set in as she remembers. For all we know, the Cece we know may disappear. SO PREPARE YOURSELF FOR ZE FEELS...if there's any.**

**_RandomGuyonthestreet13_- YES he's a person here! Disregarding ze reveal in ze sequel! ^^; Just consider this an alternate universe of sorts. AND GO GO GO! SAVE MIKE! DX**

**_Airbuddies10_- Heheheh~ *grins* You're welcome. Yes, the FnaF fandom, where people write stories showcasing seemingly emotionless animatronics in a whole new way!...some a bit more immature than others...**

**Favs:**

**WHOA WE GOT A BUNCH OF NEW MEMBERS! :O Ok...sorry if I miss one or repeat one..._jacktomasello98, Airbuddies10, dreadfather666, SpiedCookie126, laurenredman58_, and _laylia love_! Interesting names we have here...Spider Cookie~ Spider Cookie~ The one and only Spider Cookie! XD It sounds a LOT like Spider Cookie...**

**Follows: **

**ZE FIRST FIVE FROM ZE FAVS JOIN ZE FOLLOWS!...along with _Kalamari90, LMary52_, and _Dream-Palace_! :D Thanks so much!**

**Please leave a review, advice is appreciated, and FLAMES WILL GO TO ZE SCARY POLAR VORTEX! So scary...T_T**


	11. Memories Swirl In

**YAY PEOPLE REMEMBER ME!...KINDA!...seriously, you guys are awesome. :D**

**Reviews:**

**_DeathOnWings1203_- Ah, I get it...explains a lot actually. Like how David is a sweetheart. XD And of course!~ This is Five Nights at Freddy's, why would there NOT be bloodshed? WELL STUFF IS ABOUT TO GET SERIOUS.**

**_Videl654_- HEEEEEY IT'S YOOOOOOU! :D Hi friend! And I am NOT dead! XD I know the feeling, where one of your favorite stories FINALLY gets updated. Not mentioning any names...*coughs* LIKETHEONESBYDELTAV! *grins* Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

**_ViolentlyAvoidsLife_- STUFF IS GETTING SERIOUS HERE! And no they haven't killed! They just...helped endos into their suits. XD As for the family thing...make of it as you will...*backs up dramatically into the shadows***

**_CirciFox81314_- CIRCI! HI! :D Thanks! I get it, I'm a bit paranoid of some things myself. So much so, what'll happen is I'll read a creepy story, like a creepypasta. Night comes, the story comes back to my head, and I'll be too freaked out to sleep. -_- It gets pretty annoying. That's why I usually stay away from that stuff. But I'm glad you're reading this! :D**

**Favs: **

**Joining us are _ViolenceLover_, _CirciFox81314_, and _Avengewholocked_! :D WE GOTS TO AVENGE WHOLOCKED! WE HAVE A LOVER OF VIOLENCE! And Circi's here. Hi again. :)**

**Follows: **

**The first two from Favs join this fabulous club along with _Juxshoa_! Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's! I do own the Twins though.**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm telling you, everything's fine Cece!" Danny glared at his sister, wanting nothing more to retreat back to the backstage.<em>

_Cece shook her head, her ears twitching. "No it's not. What's going on with you?" She asked. "Lately you've been grumpy and lashing out at everyone. So what's wrong?"_

_Danny groaned slightly in annoyance. "Nothing's wrong! It's just...ugh, never mind. You wouldn't understand." He scowled. "What with you no longer trying to help us during the night." He said._

_Cece frowned. "Danny I keep telling you, they're not endos! They're security guards, HUMAN security guards! They're not meant to be in the suits! Why do you think all that liquid comes spurting out whenever we-"_

_"I KNOW CECE! You're the only one who's been believing they were endos!" Danny snapped, glaring at her._

_Cece stood there, shocked. "W-what? You...you KNEW? YOU KNEW?!" She grew horrified. "Danny, this...this is HORRIBLE! We've been murdering innocent people!" She noticed he was chuckling. "What's so funny?!_

_Danny stopped his chuckling and looked at her. "Please, Cece-the others have been killing the guards long before we arrived. Eventually I realized and I decided to join the fun. Cause really, it IS fun."_

_He grinned sadistically. "Seeing the fear in their eyes, while they cry out, 'Oh no please! Don't hurt me! Wah wah!' HA! It's just hilarious to watch."_

_Cece looked stunned, before her face contorted into that of anger. "If this is a JOKE, Danny, it is NOT funny! Freddy and the others would never-"_

_"Oh but they DO, dear sister. Haven't you seen them try to scare the guards?" Danny grinned. "Bonnie taking his eyes out and staring at the camera, always the first to leave the stage? Chica making noises in the kitchen, her jaw open wide to show her teeth at the cameras?"_

_"Foxy peeking his head out, showing his hook and grinning at the cameras before he sprints off towards the office? Freddy showing off his real eyes, always laughing and laughing as he gets nearer? Don't tell me you haven't noticed."_

_By now, Cece was covering her mouth in horror, looking ready to cry if she could. She had seen, yes, but she had processed it as something else, something more innocent. That was what happened when you had a glitched mind._

_But now it was fixed, and the realization was hitting her hard. She turned and ran off, hoping to find privacy somewhere, to escape what she knew deep down was the truth._

_Danny watched her go, before sighing. It hadn't been fun, being on his own to trap the guards. Cece had refused to help out, staying behind the curtains on their own stage. He then smiled darkly._

_'In time, she'll join us again.'_

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Cece looked at the pizzeria, silent. Her watch said it was almost midnight, which meant the animatronics would be up and about soon.

She wasn't sure if a new guard had been hired yet to replace her and Danny. She had decided to check the Office to see if it was so, and to find any files on the restaurant.

Irina and Olaf had objected loudly to her plan. They didn't want to risk her getting captured, which she understood. However, if anyone else tried and got caught, they may be killed. And Cece didn't want innocent people to get hurt.

She walked around to the back of the restaurant. She spotted a small window just above the dumpster. Carefully climbing onto the dumpster, she managed to open the window and crawl in.

She landed roughly onto the floor and she froze, listening carefully in case someone walked in. She sighed in relief when no one did. She carefully crept out out of the Backstage, not seeing the animatronics anywhere in sight.

As she stalked toward the Office in the shadows, she heard a loud bang. She looked around the corner, only to see Bonnie hitting the door with fearsome strength.

She bit her lip before she quickly knocked over a chair. Bonnie stopped. She continued knocking over more chairs, and soon heard the metal footsteps that signified Bonnie's approach.

'Gotta be quick now...'

In a flash, she ducked under Bonnie's arms, ignoring the terrible screech coming from him. She ran as fast as she could to teh Office-only for the door to slam shut on her.

'Wow, that seems familiar.' she noted before noticing Bonnie approaching. She knocked on the door. "Sir, or ma'am, please let me in! I won't hurt you, I promise!" she yelled, hoping they heard. Bonnie was getting rather close now.

She faced him. Unlike the previous nights, it looked like Bonnie did not recognize her. She narrowed her eyes. Goldie had something to do with this.

If that was so, then she couldn't try to hurt her friend. Before she could think further, the door suddenly opened. She glanced one more time at Bonnie before entering the Office, where the door closed behind her.

"Phew, that was close! Thank you...sir." She said before facing the guard. She blinked. He was a male, with lightly tanned skin and messy black hair. His near amber eyes studied her carefully. He looked to be about 25.

"...right. Now ya mind telling me exactly who you are, and what you were doing here?" He asked, scowling slightly. Cece winced slightly at his look.

"Of course. My name is, um, it's Cece Lumen." she replied, the name now sounding strange to her ears. "I was the previous night guard here alongside my brother, Danny. He's why I'm here-he's still here. But alive." she added quickly.

The man's scowl slightly lightened. "Really? If that's so, there's a good chance he might not be, you know."

"I know. But..." She sighed. "It's a long story. Let's just say some things happened and...because of them I know he's alive." She looked at him. "What's your name?"

"...Mike. Mike Schmidt. " The man answered, eyeing her warily. Cece could tell he did not trust her, and she honestly didn't blame him. She smiled slightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mike. Now then...let's try and survive this shall we?" she said. 'here we go...'

* * *

><p><em>"Help me! Freddy, help me!" A small girl was outside the pizzeria, looking horribly frightened. She was barefoot, with her pajamas all ripped and torn off, showing a couple of bruises and scratches on her.<em>

_The door suddenly opened, and she ran in, bumping into a familiar dog-eared boy. Danny looked at her, concern all over his face._

_"Hey there, what's wrong? What's got you so scared?" he asked, crouching down to her level. The girl whimpered, and suddenly clung to him, weeping in fear._

_By that time, the others had appeared, curiosity and concern on their faces. As Danny tried to comfort the girl, he looked over at Freddy._

_Freddy stepped forward. "Little one, you have no need to fear. What is wrong?" he asked softly. The girl sniffled as she finally spoke. "A...A bad guy tried to hurt me! I-I just went outside to look at the stars, t-then he came out and-" She hid her face in Danny's shirt, crying again._

_Chica looked at the door, and her eyes widened. There, a shadowed figure was crossing the road between the woods and the pizzeria. "I do believe the child was followed..." she muttered._

_Bonnie narrowed his eyes. "Well he has to get through us first!" he said._

_"Celeste, Dante, can you take the child away and hide her? We'll take care of this." Freddy said, his face darkening at the figure. Danny nodded, and looked at Celeste, who had been watching silently._

_She stepped forward and crouched down to the girl. "Come on dear, let's get those scratches taken care of." She took one hand while Danny took the other, and they led her away from the front to their stage as the man entered._

_Danny kept a watch put as the man began looking around for the girl, the animatronics waiting for the time to strike. Cece meanwhile found a first aid kit and treated the girl's wounds._

_The girl hiccuped. The man called out, "Come on little girl...I only want to play a game with you..." She whimpered at his voice. Cece tried to calm her._

_"Shh, it's ok, we won't let him get you..." she whispered, eyeing the crack in the curtain warily. Danny's face hardened. He spotted Chica stealthily walk toward the Pirate's Cove, most likely telling Foxy what was going on._

_His eyes suddenly widened. The man was walking over to their stage. He turned toward Cece. "He's coming this way!" he whispered, and the girl whimpered._

_Cece frowned, and nodded. "Ok, you hold him off then. I'll take her and hide her somewhere else." She turned to the girl and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry dear. Everything's going to be fine..."_

_As Cece picked up the girl and placed her in a piggyback position, Danny got ready to face the man. He narrowed his eyes as he stepped closer._

_Suddenly, the curtain was swept aside as the man looked in. He only had time to widen his eyes in surprise before Danny tackled him down, eyes turning black with white prinpicks._

_"Hold on dear!" Cece said as she activated her roller blades and jumped off the stage, holding the girl tightly as she skated away. Danny snarled at the man, who was trying to get him off._

_"Get off you stupid robot!"_

_"Never!"_

_Cece rushed to the supply closet as the man threw Danny off and chased after her. She opened the door and placed the girl inside. "Stay here-we won't let him get you!" Cece said, and the girl nodded as she closed the door._

_Cece turned to see the man running toward her. She narrowed her eyes-adults were despicable, in her opinion. Children were more innocent, more joyful. She couldn't bear to hurt them._

_She had her limits, true. Adults who weren't causing any trouble she would simply scare or leave them alone. She wouldn't hurt them._

_Hurting adults who scared said children was a different matter._

_She skated forward, before jumping up and slashed her roller blades at the man's face. She missed, but he shouted in pain as the sharp blades slashed down his chest._

_Landing on her feet, she once more attacked him, kicking her leg out as she slashed across the wound while in a spin._

_The man charged forward, only for Cece to grab his wrists in a tight grip. "Not today, sir." She said darkly before flinging him away towards the waiting Bonnie and Foxy._

_She turned, hearing the man's screams as he ran, with them in great chase. She knew they would do a lot more damage then she ever could. She opened the door, and smiled at the girl._

_"Don't worry, he's gone for now. The others will take care of him." She said, silently hoping she wouldn't notice the blood on her skates and dress._

_The girl smiled, relieving Cece. "Thank you Cece." she said. Cece smiled._

_"No problem. You're part of our family-every kid is. And we don't let anyone hurt our family."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thus ends another chapter! Heh, this one was a bit of filler, I guess. Not much happened other than the introduction of a new character, but that's beside the point. MEMORIES! SWEET MEMORIES! T_T <strong>

**Anyway...sorry this update took awhile. BUT NEVER FEAR! IT IS HERE!...obviously. Despite a certain friend of mine's flaming of this story (IT AIN'T CRITICISM DUDE, YOU BE WHINING ON WHAT YOU WANT IN THE STORY! CASE CLOSED! NO JUSTIFICATION!) I have continued on! :D**

**Please leave a review, advice is appreciated, and flames will be closed. As in case closed. Period.**


End file.
